Taking Over Me
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: It's Ginny Weasleys fifth year, when an old friend comes back. TG you will never guess what I've decided to do.....
1. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Hello everyone, this is my first HP fan fiction, and I would like to say a few things.

I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to J.K Rowling. There rights belong t Warner bros. and to some other people.

* * *

This is a Gin 'n' Tonic story. If you dont like the pairing of Tom Riddle and Ginny Weasley, then you don't have to read, since its not like I am forcing you to. 

I will take flames, and comments, cause I want to become a better writer. Thanks, enjoy!

also : _the title of this fan fiction is also the same name as the evanescence song Taking Over Me, I was listening to it, when I wrote this. So I may use the lyrics in a chapter._

* * *

**Chapter - 1 .Tom. Marvolo . Riddle.**

* * *

He sat in the cold chamber, as venom flooded through his veins, venom flooded through the pages of a journal. He had his head on his legs and a cold sweat dropped from his normally neat hair. He laughed to himself and then spoke out loud, as if someone could hear him. "I can't be destroyed so easily, you should know by now. That basilisk fang shall only poison me, but I will be restored...and when I am, I will find you Ginevra, you have something I want, and I have something you will need!" 

The 16 year old boy stood up, and wiped the dirt off himself. He walked through a chamber, and entered a room filled with books. The snake venom was still going through him, it was slow, and painful. The boy walked over to a couch, and laid down, in his hand his journal, the one he wrote to the main one from. The book lay closed, the black leather bindings new. Gold letters showed a name, his name. T.M. Riddle. Or, if you were to write to him, he would tell you his full name. Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

As he closed his eyes, he promised himself that he would wait. Wait until he could have his revenge on that git, Harry Potter. But he also wanted to find the youngest Weasley child, the only Weasley girl, the pure-blooded girl, Ginevra Weasley, or Ginny. He wanted to get his soul, and he would, he was determined, the girl already put so much trust in him, that once he was revived, he would win all that trust back, now all he would do is wait.

* * *

Summer was finally here. The Weasley's were extremely happy about it too. Since they had won 1,000 galleons from a drawing at the Ministry of Magic. The family would be visiting Egypt for a while, and they would also be visiting Bill, one of the oldest sons of the Weasley family. He would be showing the family around Egypt, and showing everyone the tombs. 

Arther and Molly Weasley thought going to Egypt would clear their daughters mind, of all the things that had happened during her first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. But of course no on knew that the young Lord Voldemort had somehow put trust into Ginny, which caused a little bit of his soul to enter her. But since no one knew, they thought a little time away from home would help a _LOT_.

* * *

Ginny had sat in her room, her bedroom curtains closed so no light could enter. She sat on the wood floor with her heads resting on her knees. She wanted alone time, so she locked the door. Most people would probably think she was taking a nap. 

Ginny was lost in deep thought. Things like _'You were such an idiot to trust him!_' then things like '_Now everyone will think your a freak, when your at school!_' then also '_But I miss talking to him, he was understanding._' and finally '_But he used you, to take your soul, since he was only a stupid memory!._'

Part of Ginny hated the boy who tortured her in a journal. Tom Riddle was her only friend at school, and she trusted him. Half of her suppressed memories of Tom, or tried to but you could never get rid of a memory. For all Ginny knew, Tom was still able to find a way to haunt Ginny.

Ginny stood up, and walked over to her school trunk, and took out all her books, and replaced them with clothes for the Egypt trip. She could not wait to see Bill, since it was so rare to see him. She put muggle clothes into the large trunk, and put some school books into the trunk since she needed to do homework over the vacation. She now wished she could talk to Tom, since he helped her with homework, well now she could ask Bill, he would be glad to help, Ginny thought, she also could ask Percy, but he probably was to busy now, with Penny as his girlfriend, and all. Ginny closed her trunk after finishing her packing, and dragged it out the room down the many steps. Then thought to herself, '_Forget about Tom, he only caused trouble, think about the fun summer your going to have._'

Ginny smiled, at that thought, and promised herself to not think about Tom. To forget all the words of kindness that he gave her. Now she would enjoy her life.

* * *

_4 years later...our story beginns..._

(a/n: I had to skip to 4 years into the future, since I need to make things fit together! sorry if you wanted to read about the Weasley family trip, I apologize again.)

* * *

Thank you for reading the introduction Chapter! 

Bye.


	2. Day at Diagon Alley

I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to J.K Rowling. There rights belong to Warner bros. and to some other people.

**Chapter 2 -- Day at Diagon alley**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked through Diagon alley, a journal with a hole burned into the middle hidden in his robes pocket. He needed to pick some things up from a potions shop, and also bring his son Draco to get school supplies. Lucius wondered why Lord Voldemort had asked him to get supplies for a potion instead of the potions master Severus Snape, but thought better then to think about it, and do as he was told, so he would not get hit by the pain curse. Lucius watched his son walk away, and just kept walking away to his destination.

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked down the street of Diagon alley, holding a list that had all the books she would need for school. She was lost in thought, and she kept asking herself if her mother had given her enough money, to pay for all the things, she really did not want to get hand-me-downs from Ron, or from any of her brothers, she really needed new robes, since her old ones were to patched up to get any more patch's. As she walked down the street she walked right into Lucius Malfoy, one of the people on her top five list of people she did not want to see. The minute she bumped into him, she started to say "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I did not mean to walk into you, I..." She stopped speaking, and frowned at the look Mr.Malfoy gave her.

Then she thought '_Of all the people in the world to walk into, it had to be him_.'

Lucius looked down at the girl, he just smirked and looked at the girl holding a list of books, and holding a small back that seemed to have money crammed in.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we should watch were we are walking Miss Weasley, we don't want to loose your parents life savings now, do we?"

Ginny looked at him, then wondered '_Who would ever have thought a grown man would act like he is 7_?'

Ginny let out a small giggle at the thought, and got a very odd look from Mr. Malfoy.

"Do we find it funny that your family is poor?" Ginny just looked at the man.

"No, sorry, I just find it very funny that you are taking time out of your day to try and humiliate me, but I think I will be on my way, being the fact that I want to get my new books and robes before the sun sets, and my curfew is up, good day Mister Malfoy." Ginny smiled to herself when she walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Lucius Malfoy standing on the pavement in front of '_Flourish & Blotts'_.

* * *

Lucius finally made it to the store he had to go to. He took out the list of ingredients that he would have to buy, and at the bottom of the list, was a ingredient that he would have trouble in getting, oh boy was he going to be tortured when he got back to Lord Voldemort, how would Lucius get '_Blood of the last victim : Ginevra Weasley'_?

Then Lucius asked himself '_How did the Dark Lord know of Ginevra Weasley_?' But then of course Lucius remembered telling Voldemort about who he gave the diary to. So now his main plan was

_1. Find a way to get blood from the youngest Weasley. _

Lucius picked up the ingredients, and payed, walked out of the store, and mumbled something about how nothing ever was easy. He then spotted a girl with blood red hair, and thought '_Well, there is the Weasley girl, this should not be that hard...I hope_.'

* * *

Tom Riddle sat listening to everything from the outside world. He figured that the journal was opened a bit, and thats why he could hear the outside world clearly. He grinned to himself, he had heard the plans for the journal to be restored, and that meant that Tom would be revived as well. He was still weak, but as long as his memory was not dead, he was fine. Tom then started thinking things like 'I wonder what year it is, time is different here.' Then he thought 'Well, I know that Ginevra was getting school things, but is it wise to let a second year get supplies without someone with them?' Tom figured she was in second year, which would make her a 12 year old, but he just could not understand why she would get her school stuff alone. After asking himself these questions he asked himself _'Why should I Even care_?' At the thought he just started thinking of the things he would do once out of this cursed book.

* * *

Ginny walked into Flourish and Blotts ingredients bottom, there she was greeted by her friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna had been standing with a copy of the Quibbler, and was reading it upside down, in the events before Ginny arrived.

"Hello Ginevra."Luna had said

Ginny smiled and said "Hey Luna, you know you could call me Ginny."

"Alright Ginny."Luna said "Have you read the Quibbler today?"

"No, not yet."Ginny said "Come on, lets get the books, I have extra money today, my mom is letting me get all new stuff."

Luna smiled and followed Ginny to a book shelf. Ginny looked around and saw a few books stacked on a table. She walked over to them and stared. Luna followed and asked "Any books interesting?"

Ginny jumped. "Oh n...no. Th...These are just a few di...diarys. No..Nothing special."

"The crossword in the edition of the Quibbler is..." Luna started

"Oh, there are the books for Hogwarts!"Ginny exclaimed, dragging her friend over to them.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked into Flourish and Blotts. He had seen the Weasley girl walk in, and for once was glad that the Weasley's had such a vibrant and noticeable hair color. He hid behind a book case and watched Ginny and Luna getting there books. He ducked when Luna looked his way. He saw Luna then start talking to Ginny.

"Ginny, did you just see Draco's father?"

Ginny looked at Luna. "Er...no."

"I think he is watching us."Luna said

"Lets pay for the books then. If he is following, I will use the Bat-bogey hex on him, even if we are out of school."

"I would not want to be on the receiving end of that hex, if it is coming from you Ginevra." Luna said with a laugh

Ginny looked over to the stack of Diary's again, and memories of Tom Riddle flooded her mind. She stayed glued in the spot, her eyes on those books. She only moved when Luna started to speak of nonsense in the Quibbler and when she had to pay for the books. She could have sworn she heard the voice of Tom Riddle say 'Talk to me, Ginevra.' This sent a shiver down her spine, she had to stop thinking about Riddle, he only brought her pain she thought, even if he was her first friend.

Lucius Malfoy watched Ginny pick up her books, and heard her say "OW! Paper cut!" This really was going to be easy. He then walked over to Ginny, and took his wand out. At this Ginny and Luna's eyes widened. 'I must have scared them.' He thought. He then saw the red head dragging her friend out of the book shop, and the two girls breaking in a run. 'That was my chance, it was perfect, I could have gotten her blood, and pretended to just heal her cut!' His head screamed at him. Oh boy, Voldemort was not going to be pleased, no he was not.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I will try to have to chapters out during a week I think. Or I will just upload them once they are finished.

I hope this one was enjoyed. I thought it was fun to write. Lucius is going to have a hard time in getting a small drop of blood from Ginny, I could tell u that now. Well, until next chapter, bye!

-Riddled-Slytherin.


	3. Malfoys make Terrible Spys

I dont Harry Potter, the right belong to J.K Rowling, and some other dudes.

**Chapter 3: Malfoys make terrible spy's**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked all over Diagon ally to find his son. He walked a bit and finally found Draco, Lucius pulled his son to the side and then said "I want you to spy on the Weasley girl, no buts." Draco looked up at his father, with pure disgust on his face. "You can't possibly expect me, to spy on the Weaslette!"Draco yelled in a hushed voice.

"You will spy on her Draco, and you will meet me here in a hour. If I find out you were goofing around, you will find your bank account, and all other things closed or locked up..."Lucius said

"Fine, were is the Weaslette anyways?"Draco asked

"I saw her run up the street, just go, and if she get a cut collect some of her blood." Lucius said casually, of course, at hearing 'collect some of her blood' Draco started to ask "Blood?" He paused "Why blood?"

"Just go, and spy on her, now." Lucius said, and with that his son was walked down the street mumbling things.

* * *

Ginny and Luna were in Madame Malcolm's robes, getting school robes, and dress robes. Draco walked by the window of the store, and froze in seeing the blood red haired girl. He walked in the store and hid in a clothes rack, one the Ginny was walking over to. Draco so her hand going to a hanger, he held his breath so Ginny would not hear him. Then he thought 'Father better reward me for this, maybe a dragon?'

Ginny held a beautiful green dress robe that had silver threads holding it together.

"Ronald would kill you if he saw you looking like a Slytherin princess."Luna said

"I know, I wish I could get it though. I don't know why, but since after the end of first year, green has become one of my favorite colors, along with silver." Ginny said, not thinking about Riddle.

"Gine...Ginny, look at this article!"Luna said, pushing the Quibbler into Ginny's face

"Luna, I'll read it when we get lunch. Promise."Ginny said

"Ok...how much is that dress?"Luna asked

"265 galleons. I'd have to be a Malfoy to afford that."Ginny said, with great sarcasm at the end

Draco growled at that. Which totally blew his cover.

"Luna, since when does a clothes rack were Italian Dragon hide shoes?"Ginny asked

"I don't know Ginny, maybe the Quibbler will do a story on..."Luna got cut off, due to the fact a angry Ginny Weasley pulled a Draco Malfoy from a clothes rack, and was interrogating him.

"Why is it that since 2 hours ago I have been followed by Malfoys?"Ginny asked

"Let go Weasley!"Draco yelled

"Not until you answer me!"Ginny said

"MY father put me up to this, other wise I would not be wasting my own valuable time, on you, a poor mud-blood loving Weasel."Draco said, which earned him a smack across his face, and a pounding red mark in the place that Ginny hit him. _'I am never bothering the Weaslette again, it's suicide!' _Draco thought.

"I give you 5 minutes to get away from me, or I will report you to the Ministry of Magic for stalking me."Ginny said, as Draco ran from Ginny out into the street.

Luna walked over to Ginny laughing and said "He looked like he was going to wet himself." Ginny laughed hard and said "This is _great_ for blackmailing!"

* * *

Draco walked to his father, with a scowl on his face. "I am **_NEVER_** spying on a Weasel again."Draco said "You are going to go and watch the Weasley girl, as a Malfoy you should be a good spy."Lucius said

"But father, didn't the Weaslette catch you trying to get blood?"Draco asked

"Us Malfoys make _terrible_ spy's then, father."Draco said "How about we ask a house elf?"

"Smart idea Draco, get back to your school shopping needs, I need to go drop off some things."

"Father, can I get a dragon?"Draco asked, before leaving

"If our side.. No, when our sidewins the war, I will let you get 14 dragons. If not...the answer remains...**NO**."

* * *

_Tom Riddle walked out of the chamber back to the main part of the school. He had not been to class in, forever you could say, since this was just a memory, he livid the same thing over, so he would not be missed, since it stayed the same year. He had no cares about anything in the school, he just waited until he would be revived. He knew the plans, he knew that Ginevra Weasley would need to shed a drop or two of blood, to bring him back to the 'real world.' Tom had a small part of Ginny's soul in him, and he knew it, he started to think that if good ol' Malfoy did not get the blood, that him, Tom, would be able to go into Ginny's mind, just like old times, and get her to prick her finger, and just have her write a letter to Lucius in his own hand writing telling him to wait until a certain time. Tom grinned to himself, he was brillient, only he would come up with such a great plan. Tom turned down a corridor, and bumped into Professor Dumbledore. Tom always made a point to **NEVER** walk into the Transfiguration teacher, but of course, being lost in his own thoughts, did anyways._

_"Mr. Riddle, why aren't you in class?"Dumbledore asked_

_"I was going to the hospital wing sir."Tom lied_

_"I believe the Hospital wing is the other way, Mr.Riddle."Dumbledore said_

_"I guess I did not realize that I was going the wrong way, sir."Tom said_

_"I know you should be in Professor Binns class at this moment."Dumbledore said_

_Tom looked horrified that Dumbledore was going to make him, Tom Riddle, future Lord Voldemort, and hopefully ruler of the world, go to the most boring class in the history of the world!_

_"Be on your way Mr.Riddle, I will let you get away with skipping class this time, but I fear next time, Professor Dippit will have to get involved."_

_As Tom walked away, he thought that if he got a letter for Hogwarts in the present day, he would set poisonous snake on Dumbledore, but then he remembered Dumbledores Phoenix, at that Tom cursed under his breath._

_Tom being annoyed, went back into the lonely cold chamber, to wait...again._

* * *

Lucius walked up the steps to Malfoy manor, were he was greeted by a scared house-elf.

"You, house-elf, I want you to get 2 drops of Ginevra Weasley's blood." Lucius said to the elf

"Yes sir."With that the elf popped away

Lucius walked down a long hallway, and up to a tapestry. "Hdeat Reate" he mumbled, then the tapestry turned into a entry to a staircase, Lucius walked down the old stairs, and then entered a dungeon. He stopped when he got to a statue of a serpent, and poked it with his wand, 2 times to up, 1 time to the left, 4 to the right, and 3 to the bottom, and then 1 poke to the center. The snake statue started to move, and un-coiled opening a door away.

* * *

"Do you have everything for the ceremony, Lucius?"A voice hissed

"Er...I have everything that was on the list, master, but...the Weasley girl's blood has not come easy, and I am afraid that it is the last thing I will need, to get."Lucius said

"The diary?"The voice of Voldemort hissed

Lucius put his hand in his robes pocket and took the black book out, the hole in the middle still was not fully gone. Lucius handed it to the Dark Lord.

"Repairo."Voldemort hissed to the book, and watched as the book was fully brought back to almost new condition. "You may go now Lucius, I have to ask my past self things, I will call on you if your needed."

Lucius nodded, and went to walk away.

"Oh yes, and for your failure in getting a drop of the girls blood, Crucio." Voldemort laughed a cold laugh as Lucius crumbled to the floor, screaming.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter.

I hope the chapter explained the blood part, Tom Riddle should be revived. I just want to ask a question now,

Thanks again!

(Sorry if voldie seems out of character!)


	4. Blood, is the Life

I don't own Harry Potter, its J.K Rowling's story, and the rights belong to some dudes.

* * *

I am going away on a cruise in 7 Days, (hopefully nothing like the ring...) 

So, if I get Internet access for free, which most likely wont happen, I will update then, but if this story's not updated, that is the reason, but it's only a 4 day trip. Well, I guess you want to read the story, so yeah...

**  
Chapter 4:Blood, is the life**

* * *

Ginny Weasley got home, around 6 pm. She was exhausted, and the minute she entered her room, she collapsed on her bed. In the minutes before entering her dream land, she had thoughts rush through her head like '_What a day..._' _and 'I thought the Malfoys were creeps, but now I know they are._' and lastly '_Tom_.'

* * *

Tom sat on the chamber floor, were he conjured up a screen type thing. He then said something in Latin, and he entered Ginny's dream world. With a flick of his wand, he turned the dreams scene to the chamber, and walked into the dream. He used magic to make the chamber look less creepy to a '12' year old, since he still thought it had been only 1 year since he last wrote to Ginny. 

Tom leaned back to the wall and watched as Ginevra Weasley walked the corridor leading into the main room in the chamber.

Ginny walked toward Tom, and her eyes widened.

"Hello Gine..."Tom started, but he stopped, as 15 year Ginny looked at Tom. Ginny had grown, a lot since the last time he saw her, and she was only a few inches shorter then him, her hair had gotten darker, and was a blood color.

"T...Tom, w..wh...why a...are you h...here?"Ginny asked

"Just...er..._visiting!_"Tom said, voice some how getting higher

"_Visiting_?"Ginny said, in disbelief

"Yes."Tom said, starring directly at Ginny, eyes glued to her

"Tom...um...please stop starring at me."Ginny said, greatly discomferted

Tom blinked, and turned his head, a faint blush crept up his face, as Ginny's ears turned scarlet.

"You have, _grown_."Tom said

"I hope I did, in the past 4 years, cause I would be pretty upset if I was still as tall as I was at 11."Ginny mumbled with sarcasm

"How old are you?"Tom asked

"15, turning 16 in a few months."Ginny said "Did you come for a reunion, or did you come for a reason?"

"Well Ginevra, I was wondering if you would do me a favor."Tom said, putting an innocent face on

"**No**. I have learned not to agree to favors with the young version of Lord Voldemort." Ginny said

"Ginevra, I promise that you will come out of this unharmed."Tom said

"This sounds to familiar Tom."Ginny said

"I just need 2 little drops of you...blood."Tom said

"_Blood_?"Ginny asked

"Yes, _you know_, the red stuff that flows through your..."

"I know what blood is, Tom, I'm not a complete idiot."Ginny said "Why would **_YOU_** need **_MY_** blood?"

"Well, _you see..."_Tom started "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"Yeah, I'm waking up Tom."Ginny said

"I dont think so Ginevra. You and I have to talk about something. I need your blood, and you are going to spare 2 little drops, I promise you wont miss the blood."Tom stated

"How do you know?"Ginny said "First it will be 2 drops, then it will be 20."

"I could assure you that it will only be 2 drops Ginevra."Tom said

"Tom, stop bothering me, please."Ginny said

"I'm bothering _you_?"Tom asked, with a little bit of anger in his voice

"Your _supposed_ to be dead, Harry..."

"Your dear Potter, only poisoned me, I'm to strong of a memory to get destroyed by that poison. Now, Ginny, were friends..."

"Nope."Ginny said

"Your my best friend Ginevra, if you give me the 2 drops of blood..."

"I'm waking up, good day, T... Mr. Riddle." Ginny said

"You **ARE** giving me the blood, like it or not, I tried to be nice..."

* * *

Tom got thrown from the screen, back into the chamber, he cursed at it, stood up, wiped the dirt from his robes, and kicked the wall. Which he found was a stupid thing to do, since pain came within seconds. He then called himself an idiot, and bent down to pick up his wand. 

"She is going to fall back to sleep. When she does, I am take full controll... Yes. Then I will owl over the blood, and...wait, does she _have_ an owl?"

Tom walked around the chamber, and little by little the shock of meeting 15 year old Ginny came.

"This ruins my plans, I bet she and that git Potter are, dating. I can't have that, no, no, no. When I'm revived..."

* * *

Ginny woke up, in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock and it read 10:PM. She just looked up at the ceiling, and thought '_Tom is back, he is a vampire, I think, he must be a vampire if he wants my blood. Why me?_' 

Ginny tried to stay up, but sleep won. Her last thoughts before that were '_Get Garlic_.'

* * *

Tom looked at the screen that had been conjured up earlier. "She's asleep again. Good. Blood time." 

He walked through and had his conscience take over. He soon was controlling Ginny.

He made Ginny's body get up, and had her walk over to her school trunk, he had her open it, and look for something sharp to cut her, but stopped when he noticed that Ginny had a scab. He transfigured a little pebble into a container, picked the scab, and let to little droplets of blood fall in. He then let an extra drop fall, and thought '_I lied_.'He had Ginny close the container, and walked out of the room, he remembered something about Ginny's older brother getting an owl once, so he started to walk. He heard hooting coming from a room, and had Ginny knock on the door. Ronald Weasley answered the door. "Yes Gin?"Ron asked.

Tom being in control made his voice sound like Ginny's the best he could get it to, and said "Can I borrow your owl?" Ron looked at Ginny and asked "Sure Gin, are you feeling well, your voice sounds...er...different." "Oh it's fine, don't worry, just a bit of a, cold."Tom replied in his best Ginny voice. Ron walked over to Pig, picked him up, and handed it to 'Ginny'. "Thank you."Tom said. "No prob. Any idea when Pig will be back, I wanna send Harry his birthday gift, and I dont want to use Errol, since the 99 chance of him collapsing in a delivery." Ron said "Don't worry, Pig will be back in no time."Tom said in Ginny's voice. "Oh Gin, 'Mione, and Harry are going to be coming soon, make room for 'Mione." Ron added. "Sure, my brother." Tom said, not knowing Ron's name. 'Potters coming, maybe I could kill him as Ginny...no, I think I'll focus on being revived.

Tom had Ginny walk away, with the owl in Ginny's hand. He then attached a letter to it, and in his neat handwriting wrote to his older self. He got the wax to close the letter, and instead of stamping it with Ginny's normal stamp, he transfigured the picture in a picture of a snake. '_And they said I was terrible in transfiguration, **Ha!**_' Tom thought.

He tied the small container, and letter to Pigs leg, and told the owl to fly to Lord Voldemort. The owl looked at 'Ginny' for a few minutes, and flew off. Tom had Ginny walk back to her bed, and went back to his normal world.

* * *

Voldemort sat waiting for Lucius to bring the Weasley girls blood. When he heard an owl. He got up, took his wand out, as if ready to kill the small owl, when he saw it had a letter, addressed to him. He let the owl in, from the dungeon window, and took the letter, and blood container away. Voldemort watched the small owl, with a dark look. Then moved his eyes to the letter, and saw the seal used on it. He opened it, and saw the fancy writing. He read everything, and then read 'Do not harm owl, will look to suspicious if it does not come back.' Then he read 'Tom M. Riddle'. "This must be a joke, it can't be my past self." He then saw the blood sample, that had in Tom's hand writing _'Ginevra Weasley's Blood._' 

Voldemort cast a spell on the blood, and in magic letter Ginevra Weasley was written. "I guess my younger self, either got the blood by possessing something, or someone tried posing as my younger self." Voldemort thought out loud.

He then poured the blood on the diary, and dropped it in the boiling cauldron, with the other ingredients. The green water in the cauldron then turned a black, and a shape started to form. Then the form of a 16 year old boy stood, cloaked in black school robes. The boys eyes were closed, he stood moving his hands, as the potion dripped from them. He then opened his eyes, which revealed a magnificent midnight blue.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I should update soon, I hope I'll be able to, at least. 

I got the title of this chapter from the movie Dracula, staring Bèla Lugosi. one of the lines he said "The Blood is the life." use that at school, and it freaks kids out! lol!


	5. Letters

I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I really don't think I would be writing fan fiction..... yeah. OK, now to the story, after a few words, translated from Latin!!!  
  
Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon!  
  
(The Hogwarts moto....don't ask, I just felt like writing it.)  
  
(a/n-Later, you need to know Tom's writing it underlined)  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 5 ----- Letters  
  
----------------------------  
  
Tom's emerald green piercing eyes looked across the dimly lit room. He brought his hand up to his head, and moved a piece of hair from his forehead. He saw the small owl on the table, and the letter, and container. Looking at the things he had sent earlier, he gave, what looked like a smile. He was back, one with the living, not a memory. He walked from the cauldron, making sure not to trip. He then moved his head, and looked at his future self. Tom went to speak, but stopped the second the entrance to the room opened.  
  
"My Lord, I tried sending my house-elf to retrieve the Weasley girls blood, but it informed me that it could not find her.............."Lucious stopped speaking  
  
"I don't believe I need to be revived, I had to do everything my _**OWN**_ way."Tom said  
  
"H....how did yo...you get revived? If I may ask."Lucius stuttered  
  
"My younger self took matters in his own hands, and took over Miss Weasley, and had her send her blood." Voldemort said  
  
"Speaking of Ginevra, I need to send her pet back. I know it will need to go mail things to the Potter git, so I will.............."Tom waited for Voldemort, and right on cue, his older self said  
  
"Potter? What about Potter?"  
  
"Oh, while taking over Ginevra's mind, I had her go to her brother. Her brother is truly an idiot, since I was using my best girls voice, and he did not figure anything out. Well anyways, he just told me to make sure '_Pig_' (hopefully the owls name) comes back, so he could send Potter, his birthday gift."Tom said, with a bored tone  
  
"Lucius, you may leave."Voldemort said "But first, Crucio, you were very capable in getting the blood, one more failure, and you will have a meeting with, death."  
  
--------  
  
Tom carried Pig out of the room, into another one, that seemed to have been set up for him. He laughed at the cries of pain that Lucius gave, and opened a draw that was attached to a desk in the room. He grinned as he took 3 bottles of green ink out of it, and some quills. He pulled out some parchment, opened a ink bottle and dipped one of the new quills into the green ink. He then paused, and pulled out his wand, and tapped the paper with it, and mumbled the words of a spell, that would make the paper like the diary, but instead, it would not preserve Tom in the diary. This time, it would be like a muggle telephone, just used for communication. He put the charm on a paper for himself, and then wrote a letter explaining the paper. But stopped half way, when he realized, he would have to put spells on it, to keep it from getting destroyed. He then continued his writing. _'Step one of my plan takes place. Getting dear, sweet Ginevra to trust me again, this should be easy._'  
  
Voldemort knocked on the door to Tom's room, and entered at hearing "Come in."  
  
"Tom, we are trying to get you enrolled into Hogwarts."Voldemort said  
  
"I doubt Dumbledore will allow that, I mean my track record is not really that...._er_......great."Tom said, as he wrote.  
  
"That's why you have to come up with a name. Also a polyjuice potion may be used......"Voldemort started  
  
"_Or _I could just not use a disgusting tasting potion, and figure something out on my own."Tom said, disgust in his voice, at the thought of polyjuice.  
  
"Well, think up a name already!"Voldemort practically shouted  
  
"_Er_.....Thomas-Marcus Riddly?" Tom said, skimming his head, he really did not want a different first name, since he did not want all the confusion  
  
"Oh sure, that would work perfect_...........Riddly_?"Voldemort said, sarcasm in his voice  
  
"It's not like I am using the same name, anyway Dumbledore is an old fool, he would not even notice, if worse comes to worse, I just knock him unconscious, put obliviate on him, and make him forget knowing me from the 40's."Tom said  
  
"Fine, write the letter to_ Dumbledore_."Voldemort said, as he walked from the room, leaving an angry Tom.  
  
_'I can't stand my future self!_'Tom thought  
  
Tom took the letter he wrote to Ginny, and the paper that was a communication source for him and her, and put it in an envelope, he then took the wax out, and a stamp that had the seal he liked to use, and stamped. He then took Pig, and told the owl "Go home, and forget you ever came here." The owl let a hoot, and flew away, with the letter in its beak. Tom then took out another piece of parchment and began his writing process. _'Well, writing a letter to get into school under a new identity, this should be fun, now to come up with where I come from._'  
  
Tom opened the draw and put the three ink bottles back in, and took out a bottle of black ink.  
  
**Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
My name is Thomas-Marcus Riddly,  
  
I have just currently moved from America to England, and in this process have lost my teacher from home-schooling to an attack from Death eaters, and my parents. I am asking if I would be able to attend your school.  
  
I can't currently tell my whereabouts, due to the fact Lord Voldemort has me targeted, since I escaped. If you accept me into school, I'm a........  
**  
'Maybe 5th year, who knows how much the classes have changed in over 50 years?' Tom thought, then he continues  
  
**........5th year, and I was learning Ancient Ruins and Muggle Studies for my special classes. If your answerer is yes, please send me my school list, with this owl, I have a charm on it, so it wont be tracked.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Thomas-Marcus Riddly**  
  
Tom took the letter, and put it by a candle to let the ink dry, he looked through the little draw, and found a stamp that had a dragon on it, and put that on the table, next to the hot wax. Once the ink dried he folded the letter, and conjured up a fake birth-certificate, and a information thing. He put those in the envelope, and closed it. He poured the hot wax on the envelope, and stamped it. He then went to walk out of the room, when he heard an owl hooting in a room off his own. He was only in the study of his room, so he walked to a door, and entered a room that had a black owl. The owl had green eyes, with a blue tint to them. He figured that everything was set up for him, since he was to be revived. He then let the owl out of its cage, and it flew around to stretch its wings, and then landed on Tom's shoulder. The owl put its foot out, and let Tom tie it to it's leg. Then it flew out of a window, which Tom found odd since it was a dungeon, probably a magic one though. Tom then went to explore his private courters. He found a bathroom leading off the room he was in now, which appeared to be a living room type place. He then walked to another door, which he heard hissing from. He opened the door to his bedroom. There was a large tank in the room, which looked remarkably like a Slytherin dorm, but it was only the same size, with one bed.  
  
Tom walked over to the tank, and saw a very small snake in the tank. He grinned and started speaking to it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny had woken up the next morning with a small headache. She walked to her privet bathroom, and opened the drug cabinet, and took out a bottle that had a tablet that got rid of a headache with the use of magic. She took it, and mumbled "hmm, cherry." She went to take a shower, and then after that got dressed in shorts and a tank top, and walked down the 4 stair cases, and smiled as the morning smells of breakfast filled the air.  
  
"Ginny dear, good morning. I don't know if Ronnikins told you, but Hermione and Harry are coming soon. So we will need you to make space for Hermione." Molly Weasley said in a cheerful voice  
  
"OK mum, I'll make space for Hermione."Ginny said  
  
"What do you want to eat dear?"Molly asked  
  
"Umm, 4 pancakes, please."Ginny said  
  
"I'll give you 5, Merlin knows your as thin as a wand."Molly said  
  
"Mum, I eat just as much as Ron, I'm just like this."Ginny said  
  
"Alright, 4 pancakes it is."Molly said  
  
"Mum, wheres dad?"Ginny asked  
  
"Oh, he came home pretty late, Ministry kept him there."Molly said in a sad voice  
  
"Oh."Ginny said  
  
"Dear, I almost forgot. You got mail. From Hogwarts."Molly said  
  
"But I already got my school list. I wonder what it could be?" Ginny took the letter out, opened it carefully but almost dropped it, when a red and gold badge with a P on it came out.  
  
Molly saw the prefects badge and let out an exited scream.  
  
"My daughter is a prefect!"Molly screamed, at this moment Fred an George had walked in  
  
"Not Gin to!"Fred said  
  
"Gred, I don't think I have it in me to play tricks on Gin."George said, with a strange look  
  
"Looks like we will have to make her be the nice prefect who hands out..... our new candy, right Forge?"Fred said  
  
"Right Gred."George said  
  
"No you dont boys. Now Ginny, what do you want, since your a prefect?"Molly asked  
  
"Er.......do I have a spending limit?"Ginny asked  
  
"Well, I could give you 10 galleons."Molly said, taking out a money pouch.  
  
"Then could I get a pet?"Ginny asked  
  
"Of course, you could go to Diagon ally and get whatever you like."Molly said  
  
"I can't wait!"Ginny almost screamed  
  
"Heres your pancakes dear. Oh, my only daughter a prefect, oh two prefects, **TWO**!"Molly said with joy.  
  
---------  
  
After eating, Ginny ran upstairs, with the 10 galleons in a pouch, held tightly in her hands. When she walked into her room, she saw Pig sitting on a chair in her room, with a letter tied to his foot. Pig was hooting happily, proud of bringing the letter.  
  
"Hello Pig, got something there?"Ginny said  
  
The small owl hooted, and Ginny walked over to it. She then saw her name written in green ink, in very familiar, fancy handwriting. She told Pig to go to runs room, and the owl flew out.  
  
Ginny thought at first to rip the letter, but then curiosity got the better of her, and two pieces of parchment came out. She took the one with writing in her hand, and read it. The signature confirmed her thoughts, reading 'Tom M. Riddle'. She then went to her desk, with the blank paper, and note, and put the note in a box, she then took out a box with all different colored ink.  
  
(It was a gift from Charlie for her 15th birthday.)  
  
Ginny took out red ink, and wrote on the parchment.  
  
_Hello, Tom?  
_  
_Hello Ginevra, I see you got my letter.  
  
Yes Tom, what do you want?_  
  
_Oh, to tell you that I am alive and well._  
  
_Your what?  
_  
_I am no longer a memory, but a living person, please keep this a secret, to be honest, I have seen what I become, and my older self gives me a terrible headache.  
_  
Ginny laughed, but then stopped quickly.  
  
_So, your alive, so talking to you won't get me killed?  
_  
_Oh no, I promise not to hurt a hair on your head, if you don't tell anyone I am back. I personally don't see a point in killing you. Just don't tell, I will know if you do._  
  
_I really don't think I should talk to you..........I think I am going to get rid of this Tom.........I really think your going to try and use me again. I don't want to go through that. I still remeber yesterday, that was not fun in my opinion._  
  
_Ginevra, I won't hurt you. I promice.........._  
  
_I don't believe you._  
  
_Ginevra. I am not going to hurt you. I am a man of my word._  
  
_Oh, so I'm not going to be lying on a chamber floor, left to rot_  
  
_Ginevra. I am not going to harm a strand of your hair. Don't tell my secret.......or I will be forced to use the unforgivables on you, and your family._  
  
_Fine Tom. So if I don't tell, then we dont have to talk.  
  
Your not going to tell. That's an order. And yes, we are going to talk._  
  
_Oh yeah? An order? This is over Riddle. I refuse to talk to you. To many MEMORIES still plague my mind, thing's that give me nightmares, things that I would rath.........  
_  
_Obliviate. _(The spell was cast through paper.)  
  
_Hello Tom_.  
  
_Hello Ginevra, how are you?_  
  
_Fine, I just feel as though I forgot something that was very, very important_  
  
_Really?_  
  
_Yes. I have to go, my mum's calling me, I think I'll go see what she wants._  
  
_OK_.  
  
_Tom, what is it you want?_  
  
_To be your friend.  
_  
_But you are!_  
  
_Really?_  
  
_Yes Tom. What made you think otherwise?_  
  
_Nothing, you promise not to tell anyone I'm back, since were friends?_  
  
_Of course I won't! Your secrets safe with me_  
  
_Good_  
  
_Well I have to.........  
_  
_Wait Ginevra_  
  
_Yes Tom, you know you could call me Ginny.  
_  
_Alright Ginny, I need to change my appearance in some way, what should I do?_  
  
Ginny laughed, the future dark lord, was asking her for advise on hair.  
  
_Spike your hair_  
  
_Spike my hair?_  
  
_Put it up, look through a charm book, theres a new one that you could find how, I really need to get started though Tom, my moms coming  
_  
_Alright, bye  
_  
_Bye  
_  
Ginny put the parchment into the box, as she watched the ink sink away, and the paper clean up. Blank again.  
  
After writing in the diary, Ginny walked from her room, looking to see what her mother wanted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter.  
  
I really had felt the need to type the whole paper scene over. I thought Ginny should have put more of a fight up against Tom, and of course Tom would use a memory charm, since those are always so useful. Now if I could use that on a teacher so the forget we had a Homework assignment, that would make the world easier.  
  
Thanks again for reading! 


	6. Firebolt, Firebolt, gift from the heir

I do not own Harry Potter, simple as that.  
  
In 72 hours I leave for my vacation, so, this may be my last up-date, unless I have time to type.   
  
I wanna thank everyone for reviews! Those are always fun to read. Sorry it took a while to put this on (Still not done paking.....bangs head on wall)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 6 ------   
  
==================  
  
Tom sat in his room, waiting to see if Dumbledore, that old fool, would send him a Hogwarts letter. He had no clue why he had to go to Hogwarts, but figured it better to ask question's later. Tom stood up and stretched a bit, when an owl flew into his room, full speed and hit him in the back of the head, worst thing though, was the fact that it was his owl. '_Now I know why I like snakes, they don't fly, and attempt to kill you, with beaks of doom!_'  
  
The owl flew from Tom and sat on a chair that was in the corner of his room. Tom looked at the black owl, and saw a envelope in its beak. Tom smirked, and thought _'Dumbledore, just proved what an old fool he is._'  
  
Tom walked over to the owl, took the envelope, and opened it. The first paper said:  
  
**Dear Mr. Riddly,   
  
Examining past report cards you sent, we thought you would be honored to be a prefect, in this rare occasion, we are waiting for you to be sorted into one of our four house's, so you will get your badge then. We never do such a thing, your score's rival a student's we had over 50 years ago.  
  
Sorry for your losses,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Head Master)**  
  
Tom grinned proudly to himself 'Well, this year should be fun.'  
  
Tom then took out the school book list. He had time to spare, so he would go to Diagon ally, hopefully he could go alone, he really did not like being around people, and could be labeled anti-social. After putting a black casual wizarding robe on, he went to ask for floo-powder to go to his destination.  
  
-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-===-  
  
"Mum! I'm going to Diagon ally!"Ginny yelled, after making enough space for her friend  
  
"Alright Ginny, be careful, I really wish you would go with Ron thought."Molly said  
  
"Mum, I really want to go by myself, I really don't want him picking out my pet, and then getting stuck in Quality Qudditch Supplies..."Ginny said  
  
"I understand, Gin, you have the 10 galleons, right?"Molly asked  
  
"Yep Mum, right here."Ginny said  
  
"Here's 5 more."Molly said, shoving the money into her daughters hand  
  
"Mum, were is this all coming from?"Ginny asked  
  
"Your father got a promotion, he's getting double the amount he was getting. I mean, we spent a lot on Ron's broom, you deserve a little more."Molly said  
  
"Mum, I'm only getting a pet."Ginny said  
  
"Supplies for your pet, and if it is different from an owl, you will need books on it."Molly said  
  
"Yes mother, if I have change?"Ginny asked  
  
"It's yours, for being my last prefect, and only daughter to be a prefect, and just being my only daughter."Molly said  
  
"Thanks mum! Bye!"Ginny said, putting floo into the fire place, and screaming "Diagon Ally."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tom walked down the street of Diagon Ally, it had not changed much in over 50 years, only some shops were new to him, he kept his hood up, and tried to hide his face. As he walked, he saw a familiar red-head. He smirked to himself. He started to walk faster, and walked in front of Ginny.  
  
"Hello."Tom said  
  
Ginny who was not paying attion, had turned around, and almost fell, from being surprised.  
  
"Hello, Tom."Ginny said  
  
"I need your help Ginny."Tom said '_Why can't I just call her by her name?_' Tom thought  
  
"If I help you, then you have to help me Tom."Ginny said '_I will put him through the torture of shopping with a teenage girl, I know from experience, Ron, Fred, and George despise going into store's with me._'  
  
"Alright. I need help in finding that book you were speaking of."Tom said, with slight embarrassment  
  
"Alright, well I need help in picking out a pet, I could get anything."Ginny said  
  
Tom grinned to himself '_I bet her mother would have a heart-attack if Ginevra walked home with a pet snake._'  
  
"Tom. Tom..**TOM**!"Ginny said  
  
"Sorry."Tom said  
  
"What else do you need?"Ginny asked  
  
"Er.....dress robes, but I am more focused on.........."Tom got cut off by the red head  
  
"Alright Tom, I am helping you get all the stuff you need, I see that Hogwarts letter sticking from your robes pocket, no protesting, we are getting all your school supplies."Ginny said  
  
"Yes ma'am, now you are to help me, but if you recommend anything in Red and Gold, I will not help you."Tom said  
  
"Fine. Now were to first?"Ginny said  
  
"The pet shop place. Ladies first."Tom said  
  
"Alright."Ginny said  
  
--=--  
  
Tom and Ginny walked into the pet shop. Ginny smiled as she looked at the magical creatures. She saw kittens, puppies, rats, mice, toads, frogs, owls, some other birds, and some snakes.  
  
"Ginny, what do you have in mind?"Tom asked, bored  
  
"Um, I can't decide."Ginny said, Tom just put his hand to head and shook his head, and mumbled something Ginny could not hear  
  
Tom walked over to the snakes, and Ginny followed him.  
  
"How about a Boa Constrictor?"Tom asked, with a charming smile  
  
"I don't think my family would be to pleased."Ginny said  
  
Tom frowned. '_She wants a pet, yet she is going to torture me, by making me help her pick it out, when she has no clue what she wants, why did I agree to this?_' Tom thought  
  
"Alright, how about a lizard!"Tom said, pulling Ginny by the arm, to different lizards.   
  
"Um......I don't think any reptiles would survive in my house."Ginny said  
  
"Them lets go to the owls and such."Tom said  
  
"No owls, I'm getting Pig when Ron gets out of school."Ginny said  
  
"A cat?"Tom asked  
  
"No, Hermione has one, and I just don't like them that much."Ginny said  
  
"A dog?"Tom asked  
  
"No, my dad's allergic."Ginny said  
  
"A pet rock?"Tom asked with great sarcasm  
  
"I'd go in my back yard for that one Tom."Ginny said  
  
"That was every pet in the store Ginny."Tom said  
  
"Let's focus on you Tom, let's get those good ol' books."Ginny said  
  
"Fine. Remind me, _never_ to go to a pet store with you."Tom said  
  
"Fine, I think I want to go look at brooms."Ginny said  
  
"I do to, lets do that now."Tom said  
  
_'Now, my plan to torture Tom just started...._'Ginny thought  
  
_'Ginevra better pick something out in this store, or I am going to snap._'Tom thought  
  
--=--  
  
Tom opened the door to the Qudditch store for Ginny. He looked around, and saw many things that were definitely not there in his time.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could afford the new Firebolt, I really want to get try out for the school team."Ginny said in almost a mumble, but Tom heard  
  
'If I buy her the broom, that'll get her to trust me.'Tom thought  
  
"That's a nice broom."Tom said "What kind?"  
  
"It's the new Firebolt 3000. They just came out."Ginny said  
  
"It comes in different colors?"Tom said, looking at the paper that was attached to the case the broom was in  
  
"Yes, Black and Green, with silver writing, Pink and Blue, with purple writing, Red, and Gold with black writing."Ginny said  
  
Tom walked up to the counter, without Ginny noticing she was still looking at the broom. Tom put quite a lot of money on the counter, and walked over to Ginny, with a box, that was wrapped up. Ginny looked at Tom with disbelief.  
  
"Tom, you shouldn't have."Ginny said  
  
"Were _friends_, right Ginny?"Tom asked, in his nicest voice  
  
"er.......right, were friends."Ginny said, putting it through her head '_Ron will wet himself if he See's me on this...._'  
  
"Your my only _friend_ Ginny, so I got this for you."Tom said  
  
"Tom this cost a lot of money, how would I repay you?"Ginny asked  
  
"Just be my friend, and thats all. And don't tell anyone that I'm back."Tom said  
  
"With you being out, wont that show that your back?"Ginny asked  
  
"Only you could recognize me Ginny, I look different to everybody else."Tom said "Now open the box, take a look at the broom, when we get out, of course."Tom said  
  
"Alright, let's get ice-cream, my treat."Ginny said, taking the box with trembling hands  
  
"If you insist."Tom said '_This is **so** easy, I could tell she trust's me, but, oh great.....when I get to school, she won't even recognize me, I'm going to have to start this from scratch!_' Tom screamed in his head  
  
--=--  
  
Ginny and Tom go the ice cream, she never got a chance open up the box that contained the broom-stick. Tom just told Ginny to say she won it, for being the 10,000th person to look at the broom stick. He was quite serious, but it made Ginny laugh, which made Tom look at her in a funny way.  
  
After getting the ice cream, they went to the book store, and got Tom the book on different spells to change your appearance (and to help him out, Ginny pretended it was for her, to ease the embarrassment.).  
  
Then after looking at her watch, she told Tom she had to go home, so they said, bye.  
  
Tom and her went in separate directions, he went to get robes, and Ginny went to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When Ginny got home, she entered a kitchen that had her mother, father, Ron, Fred, George, and to her surprise, Bill, and Charlie.  
  
"Hello Gin!"Bill said, getting up to hug his sister soon followed by Charlie  
  
"We heard about the new Gryfinndor prefect."Charlie said  
  
"Congratulations!"Bill said  
  
"I'm so happy the two of you are home!"Ginny yelled  
  
"Glad to be home."Bill said  
  
After the hugs from her brothers, she followed her family into the living room, so she could show her family what she got, they were all starring at the box, and all too.  
  
Ginny opened up the Broom box, her hands trembling. 'I cant wait to see what color Tom got me...'Ginny thought. She moved the papers that hid the broom, as 5 brothers stood watching each moment of the unrevealing of the broom. Ginny moved the last of the paper, and a blank face hit her. '_Tom Marvolo Riddle, I should have known! He got me a Slytherin broom! Slytherin colors! Oh wait, he got one two that means..................._'  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tom said opening up the broom, and smiled an evil smile. "I hope she likes the colors."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ginny, thats....thats the Firebolt 3000!"Ron said, going out to touch it, but retreated when Ginny slapped his hand  
  
"My broom."Ginny said  
  
"How did you get that Ginny, those are a fortune!"Bill said  
  
"I won it. 10,000th person to look at it, in the store."Ginny lied  
  
"I wish I had gone with you Gin, then I coul......."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you have a broom already, be happy for Ginny."Molly said  
  
"Sorry Mum, Gin."Ron said "Gin, you trying out for the team?"  
  
"Yes."Ginny said  
  
"Ginny will get murdered by a group of Gryfinndor wielding fire and pitch-forks if they see her on a broom that looks like it's for Slytherin."Charlie said  
  
"Did they let you pick the color Ginny?"Arther asked  
  
"No they just gave me a wrapped box."Ginny lied '_Tom Riddle, I knew it, never trust a Slytherin!_'  
  
"Let's play Qudditch!"Ron said "Then go and switch that broom for a more Gryfinndor one."  
  
"Nah, be thankful for what you get. I'll be unique."Ginny said '_But I would not mind bothering Tom, I think I will do that now._'Ginny thought, with an evil smile playing across her face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tom was watching his new broom going to the perfect level for him to mount, when his older self came in the room.  
  
"Tom, we are going to have you spy on _Potter_."Voldemort said  
  
"And **how** do I do this?"Tom asked  
  
"By purposely getting sorted into Gryfinndor."Voldemort said "Also, it would make Dumbledore suspect you less."  
  
"Do I have to become a stupid _Gryfinndor_, or do **I** have a say in this matter."Tom asked  
  
"You could just let the hat put you in any house, it's up to you, you could make it a harder mission, or _somewhat_ easier."Voldemort said, then he walked away, to go to a death eater meeting.  
  
When his future self was gone, Tom saw ink, red ink on a parchment, that said   
  
_I know what you did Tom Riddle._  
  
Tom Chuckled and wrote back  
  
_Sorry, couldn't resist.  
_  
No response came back, so he took out the book, and saw the spell Ginny told him about, so he took his wand out, and test it. His normally neat her style from the 40's changed into a all spiked up look, which made Tom look a little bit more threating, or less serious looking, it depended on how you looked at it.  
  
Then Tom said another spell that made his voice sound different. Then he said to a mirror in his room.  
  
"Hello, I'm Thomas-Marcus Riddly."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it was a bit weird, but I thought it would be fun........  
  
I have a question.  
  
**Q:**Should Tom go into Slytherin, or Gryfinndor? Yes or No.  
  
(I am thinking if he goes into Gryfinndor, he would make many snakes attack the school.)  
  
I think in 2 more chapters it will be time to go onto the Hogwarts express too. I am already thinking about all the things for Hogwarts.

(A/N:::Tom originally was going to say 'I got the bloody Gryfinndor broom!' but I changed it to be 'I hope she likes the colors' to make sound more on purpose, so he has the same colors in this situation.)

Bye!  
  
:::Riddled-Slytherin::: 


	7. Last week of Vacation

For this chappie, I just wanna say these things.  
  
Lady Riddle: I agree, Ginny is sorta giving in easily, but I have plans for her to torment Tom in the near future. Glad you liked that line in the last chappie, I thought it was better to use, I could picture Tom saying that.   
  
s.s.harry : I can't really picture Tom with the spiked hair either, but it would most likely make Tom look........different.   
  
DeathImmortalitis: Don't worry, in chapters soon to come Tom and Ginny will get together. I know the last chappie was a bit silly too.....  
  
That is the result of a lot of soda, and a lot of sugar. They really affect me bad, to be honest, I don't know how I have been writing such humorous stuff, most say I have a dark sense of humor. Well, hope this chappie is a bit more serious!  
  
Everyone, thanks for reviews!   
  
Oh, I realize, for the last chapter, I forgot to put the title of it. I knew I forgot something!  
  
--------------------------------------=======--------------------------------------  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I doubt I would be writing this, and there would be 10 times more Tom Riddle!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 7------- Last week of vacation  
  
--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--  
  
Harry Potter arrived a week after the broom incident. Once he got there Ginny's brothers ignored her, and she was left alone for most of the time. Ginny spent most time in her room, making a list of ways to bother Tom. She was finding this a fun past time. She knew it was not the smartest thing, bothering the young dark lord, but she was bored, so far her list had :  
  
'Ask Tom to bring me to the pet store.  
  
Write Tom about nail polish  
  
Talk to Tom about new clothes  
  
Tell him about cute stuffed animals.'  
  
Ginny knew those things would torture him. She would not see him face to face, and in this way, he could not even try to hex her. She would just wait until he wrote to her, and then would hit him with one of these things.   
  
Ginny watched the blank parchment fill with green ink. It was not writing or anything, just a picture of a broom. She laughed. 'The young dark lord drawing a picture of the Firebolt 3000. He probably does not realize what paper he was drawing on!'Ginny thought. Then she picked up her quill, and dipped it into red ink and wrote-  
  
_Nice Firebolt Tom._  
  
She waited a few minutes and saw green ink appear  
  
_This moment never happened, you did not see the picture of the broom.  
_  
Ginny laughed  
  
_Why Tom? You have some great artistic ability there._  
  
_Ginevra, just forget it, I thought it was a different paper.  
_  
_Whatever. Tom, guess what?_Ginny wrote  
  
_What?  
_  
_Harry is here. Since he got here, my brothers are all ignoring me. I'm extremely bored._  
  
_Potters there, and because of it, your getting no attion?  
_  
_I guess. They tried to get the broom, before he came , but I had my mum but a charm on it, that would give them a bat-bogey hex._  
  
_That must be fun for them. I have to go Ginevra_  
  
_Bye then Tom.  
_  
_Yeah, bye, the broom stick picture........never happened.  
_  
_whatever you say Tom_  
  
Ginny laid on her bed, and put the paper that Tom gave her back in the box, with her ink set. She was now more bored. _'I hope telling Tom that Harry is here, did not make him go plot ways to attack my house....'_  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were hanging out, in the back yard of The Burrow.   
  
"I have been waking up due to my scar hurting."Harry said  
  
"You don't think You-know-who is plotting anything?"Ron asked  
  
"I'm not sure. He could just be extremely mad."Harry said  
  
"Harry, any odd dreams?"Hermione asked  
  
"I wake up and forget what I dreamed. Strange, huh?" Harry said  
  
"Very"Ron and Hermione said together  
  
"Come on Harry, lets play Qudditch, maybe Ginny will play too."Ron said "She does want to try out for the team, and we have openings."  
  
"Alright, I'll go ask her."Harry said  
  
"Be careful Harry, Ginny really has been acting odd since she got the broom."Ron said  
  
"What broom?"Harry asked  
  
"You'll see."Ron said  
  
"Seriously, the two of you."Hermione said  
  
"'Mione, you could use my old broom, well, Fred's old broom."Ron said  
  
"Oh thank you Ron, but, I'm not playing."Hermione said  
  
"Come on 'Mione, you are."Ron said  
  
Harry walked away, nodding his head laughing, another Ron Hermione fight..  
  
--=-=--  
  
"Ginny!"Harry said  
  
"Yes Harry?"Ginny said walking out of her room  
  
"Do you wanna play Qudditch?"Harry asked  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right out, I just need to get my broom."Ginny said  
  
"What type?"Harry asked  
  
"Just go out and wait, I'll show you then."Ginny said  
  
"Alright."Harry said walking down the stairs.  
  
Ginny went to the box that had held the broom. She then put her long hair into a hair tie, and ran down the stairs and out the door, were Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione were.  
  
"How are we playing this?"Ginny asked  
  
"Oh, Charlie and Harry are seekers. Bill and I are keepers, you and 'Mione are chasers, and Fred and George are beaters."Ron said  
  
"So there is one chaser and one beater on each team?"Ginny asked  
  
"Yep."Fred said  
  
"Sorry Forge, but I think I'm going to be sending the bludger at you."George said  
  
"Then that means I get to send it at you Gred."Fred said  
  
"No one is killing each other in the game!"Hermione said  
  
"No offense 'Mione but you could of passed off as McGonagal."Ron said  
  
"Honestly Ron, grow up."Hermione said  
  
"Er.......Ginny why does your broom look like it was made for a _Slytherin_?"Harry asked  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you that my new ambition in life, is to become a Slytherin?"Ginny said with great sarcasm  
  
"_Ginevra Molly Weasley_!"Ron said "**No** sister of mine is being a _Slytherin_!"  
  
"I was not being _serious_!"Ginny said 'Tom Riddle, next time I see you I'm going to make your hair Gryfinndor colors for 5 weeks!'  
  
"The Firebolt 3000. Fastest broom of this kind."Harry said   
  
"Yep. No touchy."Ginny said, slapping Harry's hand from it.  
  
"Sorry Gin."Harry said  
  
"We should warn you Harry, Mum has a charm on the broom, it will hex you if you go to ride it, and your not Ginny that is." Charlie said  
  
"Well lets get the game started!"Hermione said  
  
"Charlie unleash the bludgers and snitch."Bill said  
  
"Alright. Keepers, go to your posts. Ron your goals are the buckets. Bill your goals are the transfigured ones." Charlie said  
  
"Why do I get buckets?"Ron asked  
  
"We could not transfigure them correctly. But they have holes in the back, now shut up, and go to the goal."Fred said  
  
"Harry, Mione and George are on my team!"Ron yelled out  
  
"Then Charlie, Ginny and Fred are on mine."Bill shouted  
  
Then Bill turned Charlie, Ginny, and Fred's clothes to be all black. Then he turned Ron's teams clothes orange.  
  
"Whats with the colors?"Ginny asked  
  
"Oh, well we have black to match your broom, and Ron's team now looks like the Chudly Cannons."Bill said  
  
"Well lets play Qudditch!"Charlie yelled  
  
=--4 hours later--=  
  
The teams both tied with a score of 260. The team Ginny was on was in lead, since she was on a quicker broom then Hermione, and was more skilled at being a chaser. Then Harry caught the snitch which tied the game.  
  
--=-=--  
  
Ginny ran to her room after a shower, and changed into pajamas. She then wrote on the paper that let her talk to Tom.   
  
_Thank you **SO **much for the broom!_  
  
It took a few minutes for Tom to reply.  
  
_Your welcome?_  
  
_I just played Quidditch with my brothers, Harry, and Hermione_  
  
There was a slight pause  
  
_Thats great. Did your team win?_  
  
_No, Harry caught the snitch and then tied the game, my team was in the lead though._  
  
_You weren't on Potters team?_  
  
_Oh no. Ron picked who was on his team.  
  
Your own brother picked a friend over his own sister, that's terrible.  
_  
_Oh no, he always had me on his team, I played on my oldest brothers team._  
  
_But still, he picked his friends over brothers and sister.  
_  
_I guess that's true Tom. That is pretty....... I have to go, Hermione's here._  
  
_Alright, bye.......  
_  
_Bye._  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tom put the paper in the little draw on his desk. He then got up, and went over to his bedroom, pulling his school trunk. He had just finished packing it. Now he had to change the old letters on it from Riddle to Riddly. He did a spell and the trunk changed a bit, and look new and the old fading gold letters turned to silver and now the E was a Y.  
  
Tom went to his bed to lie down, and think.  
  
_'I hope making her brother seem like the bad guy helps in my plan_.'Tom thought  
  
_'I don't like the fact that she is hanging around Potter though. I don't know why but just her writing about Potter makes my blood boil_.'  
  
Tom sat up, and looked at a clock in his room, it was 8 pm. He got off his bed, and opened the trunk. He picked up a copy of **'Hogwarts : A History'** and lit a candle by his bed and started to read. He was shocked about how much stuff had updated over the years. While reading Tom saw a thing about Harry Potter being youngest seeker to be seen at Hogwarts in years. At that he got mad. He despised Harry Potter, the hate he felt to wards Harry was well known in the wizarding world, of course.  
  
Tom closed the book, and put it neatly back into his trunk, then he took some ink bottles out and put them into his trunk. He then went to look and see if there was anything in the draw in the desk, and saw writing on the paper.  
  
_Tom?_ The red ink shimmered  
  
_Hello Ginny, why is it that you must use a Gryfinndor color to write to me?_  
  
_Just my own little form of torture Tom.  
  
Ha, ha, ha._Was Tom's reply  
  
_I can't wait for school, I can't believe it's almost here!_  
  
_So, your a prefect?_ Tom wrote  
  
_Yes, the strange thing is, there are no boy prefects for this year on the list.  
_  
_Very odd._Tom wrote knowing the reason  
  
_I can't wait to see who our next DaDa teacher. They say the job is jinxed._  
  
_They even said it when I went to school, a teacher only lasted 3 years.  
_  
_I have had 4 different teachers Tom. They only last one year._  
  
_Very strange_.  
  
_Tom, why do you write in green ink?_  
  
_It's my own little form of torture._Tom wrote smirking  
  
_I bet your smirking right now, I should have knew that you would have wrote that. Slytherins, seriously._  
  
_And what about Slytherins?_  
  
_You can't trust them, you never know if there lying, telling the truth, or plotting your untimely end._  
  
_And what about Gryfinndors, your all so noble, and the bravery, oh gosh, the bravery, it's so annoying.  
_  
_Slytherins may be sly, but we are the braver ones._  
  
_Well us Slytherins won't put our lives in danger.  
_  
_Well us Gryfinndors make it a point in saving our friends, and not leaving them for dead._  
  
_Well us Slytherins have the best mascot!_  
  
_The lion could impale the snake with its claws Tom._  
  
_But the snake could poison the lion._  
  
_Why are we talking about who has the better house?  
_  
_Because our house's are mortal enemy's._  
  
_But together are powerful._  
  
_Exactly. Wait, are you saying the Gryfinndors should all join Lord Voldemort?_  
  
_No, I'm saying the Slytherins should join Dumbledore._  
  
_Like **THAT** would ever happen.  
_  
_Good night Tom._  
  
_We are not done talking!_  
  
_But we are. Bye Tom._  
  
_Ginevra!_  
  
"Gryfinndors, who needs them?" Tom said after Ginny did not respond. '_I am beginning to think that little Ginevra is trying to annoy the living daylights out of me, if she is, this means war. I'll be nice to her, yes.......wait no.......yes.......I need sleep!_'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up to being shaken by Hermione.  
  
"Gin, your mum told me to wake you, breakfast."  
  
"What time is it?"Ginny asked in a groggy voice  
  
"10 o clock on the dot."Hermione said  
  
"What! Ten, why did no one wake me earlier!"Ginny said  
  
"Cause we did not want the wrath of Ginny Weasley."Hermione said kidding around  
  
"Oh, OK."Ginny said, blinking a bit  
  
"Were going to Diagon ally for school supplies today also, I know you got yours in advance, but do you want to come?" Hermione asked  
  
"Sure."Ginny said "I'll be right down."  
  
"Alright."Hermione said  
  
Ginny got dressed after a shower, and sat in her seat that was close to the fireplace, she had pancakes, they were pretty dry since Fred and George stole the syrup. Her thoughts on that were 'Give them salty food, with nothing to drink. No better yet, just salt with nothing to drink!'  
  
"Hey Gin, would you like to try one of our new syrup candies?"Fred asked, sitting at the table  
  
"They have a 50% chance in giving you a sore throat."George said  
  
"Tell ya what."Fred started  
  
"Sell them to your friends and."George continued  
  
"We give you 30% the earnings."Fred finished  
  
Ginny looked at her brothers. They take the syrup and turn them into something that gives you a sore throat. 'Who in there right mind would want one of those?' Ginny thought  
  
"Well Gin?"George said, but at the moment Molly walked in the room and the only answer was 'Accio strange candies.'  
  
"Mum!"Fred and George said in unison  
  
"What have I told you boys about testing these things out on your brothers and sister!"Molly yelled  
  
"Mum, it's alright, um......they were just um......well giving me syrup in a candy form!"Ginny said, then saw her older brothers mouth out 'thank you'.  
  
"I don't believe it. Poor Harry and Ron got some of these, right now they could hardly talk."Molly said  
  
"Um.....it was George's idea, I have nothing to do with it, now I will go De-gnome the garden!"Fred said  
  
"No, it was fully Fred's idea, now I will join him in the De-gnomeing process."George said  
  
"Oh you boys are learning!"Molly said   
  
"Oh yes mum."Fred and George said, this caused Ginny to laugh 'Maybe I'll be nice. Oh here comes Ron and Harry.'  
  
Harry and Ron sat on both sides of Ginny. How the seating pattern worked out, Ginny did not know, but all she knew was she wanted to tell Tom about the funny morning she had.   
  
"You look nice today Ginny."Harry said, his voice sounding sore  
  
"Thank you."Ginny said "Mum, may I be excused?"  
  
"Sure Ginny. Now Harry, Ronald, you both are having soup!"Molly said, hearing a raspy moan come from Ron.  
  
"Bye Ron, Harry, Hermione, see you all later!"Ginny said running from the room to her own  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
Tom walked by the desk that held the paper's he had. He saw crimson ink appear on the paper on the top of a pile, and went to sit down. He pulled the green ink out, and his quill, and read.  
  
_Tom, the funniest thing just happened!_  
  
_Oh, what happened to 'Hi Tom, did you die in your sleep today?'_  
  
_Don't be so........dark Tom._  
  
_I am a very dark person Ginevra_  
  
_Call me Ginny!  
_  
_Fine. **Ginny**._  
  
_Thank you, now I just have to tell you!_  
  
_Alright, tell me_  
  
_My brothers Fred, and George made this candy that gives the person who eats it a sore throat. They thought it would be funny to give it to Ron and Harry. They were trying to get me to sell it at school, but my mum stopped them before my answer. Just think, I could have gotten the sore throat!  
_  
_Wow. I want to meet these brothers of yours. It must be torture to Potter for having a sore throat._  
  
_He had to have chicken soup for breakfast because of it, but even though he had a sore throat he said I looked nice today._  
  
_Really, do you still like him?_  
  
_Oh, no. I gave up on him age's ago_  
  
_Well Ginny, I must go.  
_  
_Oh, OK, bye Tom, talk to you later!_  
  
_Bye Ginny_.  
  
'_I think I have a bigger problem with Potter. Once school starts, I am going to befriend Ginevra, and make sure Potter stays away from her!_'  
  
Tom walked to his room, and started to think about his sorting situation. '_If I get sorted into Gryfinndor, then I spy on Potter, and befriend Ginevra, again. But the bad side of this is, all Slytherins will HATE me. I'm the heir of Slytherin for crying out loud. But I guess Thomas-Marcus is not. Now, if I let the hat sort me into Slytherin, I have a hard to spying on Potter, and Ginevra will probably not like me to much. I hate making such big decisions. I need a butter-bear, yes, I have not had one of those since 1946._'  
  
Tom summoned a house-elf, told it to get the butter-bear, and within six minutes it was there. He then took out a paper that was not the one he wrote to Ginny on, and started listing things he would want to do at school.   
  
**My list of things to do at Hogwarts:  
  
1.Try out for either Beater or Chaser  
  
2.Attack Dumbledore when he least expects it  
  
3.Attack Harry Potter and leave him in the chamber  
  
4. Befriend Ginevra Weasley, gain trust, possibly da......**  
  
_'Why did I just write this, I think I finally snapped. Cross that out. Yes, I admit to being insane now. Oh never mind, Incendio!_' Tom grabbed a new paper, and started to rewrite his list, but he got rid of burnt charred paper first.   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ginny went down stairs to only find Bill and Charlie. Fred and George could be heard laughing in the background, but there was no sign of Harry, Ron, or Hermione.  
  
"Mum, were are Ron, Harry, and Hermione?"Ginny asked  
  
"Oh, they went to Diagon Ally, they said they gave up waiting for you dear."Molly said  
  
"But I was just upstairs for 6 minutes!"Ginny said "**SO** much for _patience_!"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, here take floo powder."Molly said  
  
"No thanks mum, I dont want to go anymore."Ginny said  
  
"Oh don't be mad Gin, come watch Charlie and me have the tables fight."Bill said  
  
"OK!"Ginny said  
  
"Bill, Charlie. No _table fighting_!"Molly said  
  
"OH mum, we will fix any broken things."Charlie said  
  
"Please mum, it's so fun to watch."Ginny said  
  
"Don't set a bad example for you sister, and Bill, you are getting your hair cut!"Molly said  
  
"Charlie, you hold her off, I'll take the tables, meet me out side, come on Gin."Bill whispered  
  
"Don't give him a hard time mum, we all know that the day Bill cut's his hair, is the day that cheese people rule the world."Charlie said  
  
"I know, now don't get hurt, and I want my tables back before dinner!"Molly said  
  
"Alright mum. Thanks."Charlie said, taking out his wand, and meeting his sister and brother outside.  
  
=-=-=-=-2 hours later-=-=-=-=  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione came back to find Bill and Charlie fixing broken tables, and a laughing Ginny.  
  
"Oh, we missed the table fight!"Ron said  
  
"Should have stayed."Charlie said  
  
"Because you left Gin behind, we had this just for her."Bill said  
  
"Sorry Ginny."Harry said  
  
"Yeah, _whatever_."Ginny said, still a bit angry at the 'Golden Trio'  
  
"You could be_ nicer_ Gin."Ron said  
  
"Well sorry, I guess the fact that you left six minutes before I came down stairs to go to Diagon ally.........I mean I was away for only a few minutes!"Ginny said  
  
"She has a point Ron."Hermione said "Guess who gave up waiting."  
  
"Ron!"Ginny said  
  
"Oh, look a gnome, Come on Bill, it looks like I see Fred and George needing a hand!"Charlie said  
  
"Oh yes, and it looks like Ginny is going to send her famed bat-bogey hex, through broom stick, Run!"Bill said, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione with a angry Ginny Weasley, who's temper was at the peak of its point, and at the level of a famous Weasley temper.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The rest of the week went by fast, and before they knew it, school was in a day. Packing was easy, done early, but how they were getting there, was the only thing to worry about. Harry, Ron and Hermione were aparateing, that was known. But for Ginny to go, how would this work?  
  
The idea came from Charlie, port key.  
  
So it had been decided. So the last night at the Weasley's before school, Molly made a large meal. Ginny had sat with Bill and Charlie, since she still refused to speak with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She would not sit with them on the train, she would sit alone.  
  
================================================================  
  
Tom ate a meal in privacy. Tomorrow was school, and he would be sorted into Slytherin he thought. If that hat put him into Gryfinndor, he would take up the offer of jumping off the astronomy tower. Tom finished eating, and a house-elf took away the empty plate. Tom walked from the room he was in, and to the study, were a paper with red ink appearing sat waiting for him.  
  
Tom sat down and read.  
  
_Tom, sorry it's been a while since I wrote._  
  
Tom then took his favorite quill and green ink and wrote back  
  
_Oh, it's OK Ginny._  
  
_I've just been so mad at Harry, Ron and Hermione!_  
  
Tom read this. Ginevra mad at Potter? This could be his own advantage.  
  
_Oh Ginny, tell me what Potter has done to get you mad._  
  
_My stupid brother and his friends invite me to Diagon ally, and leave before I come downstairs to go. Then the week goes by, and Ron breaks some things in my room, by mistake._  
  
_That's terrible.  
_  
_I know! When I get to school, I refuse to sit with them, I'll sit alone if I have to._  
  
_I must go Ginevra, I am so sorry to leave, but don't you have to wake up early for school?  
  
Right Tom. Hey aren't you going to Hogwarts?_  
  
_I'm getting Home-schooled_  
  
_Oh. Then bye Tom_  
  
_Bye Ginny_  
  
'Tomorrow, tomorrow I will see Ginevra, and if she is mad at Potter, that will give me the upper hand in this.'Tom thought, he checked his cloak, which read 9:15, he figured going to sleep early was the smart idea, so he did.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Thanks for reading the full chappie. Sorry if u were mad that it was half of it. But, in the small amount of time before I left for the cruise, that was what I had finished, and gotten updated.   
  
Next chapter should be updated soon. I promise!  
  
I already have a list of idea's for things to write for Tom and Ginny's time at Hogwarts.  
  
But now I am still deciding weather Tom will be a Gryfinndor or Slytherin. Well, I guess it will be found out soon.  
  
Bye!  
  
:::Riddled-Slytherin::: 


	8. Thomas Marcus Riddly?

HP does not belong to me. :tear:   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Thank you everyone for the reviews!  
  
I'm having a great time writing this, so many idea's I have. Like I promised this is the chappie for the Hogwarts express. I better get to the writing part then. Well, you will be reading it, I on the other hand will be writing it. Well I'm done.  
  
--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 8 ------- Thomas-Marcus Riddly?  
  
=======================  
  
That morning, the Weasley household was very hectic. Molly was trying to get everything into order. Trying to find any candies Fred an George may have hid in a trunk. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still having last minute talks about were to apparate to. Ginny was checking if she had the special parchment Tom had given her, which she did. Everyone had gotten up at 6. But Ginny got up at 5, since Tom had told her go to sleep earlier. 30 minutes later Fred and George were at her door with 4 boxes of candies they had created. They were transfigured into school supplies, so Molly would not notice, in her raid on school items. To Ginny's surprise Molly never noticed, which made Ginny think '_Mum must be loosing her ability in spotting Fred and George's prank stuff_.'  
  
At 8:30 Molly told Harry, Hermione, and Ron to apparate. Then she told Ginny to the train station with Bill and Charlie, using an old shoe port-key. The three took it, and 10 minutes later, were at Kings Cross.   
  
'_That was one slow port key. 10 more minutes, 5 minutes to run through the portal, another 5 to find a seat on the train, come on Gin, run!_'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tom had woken up at 5 also. He had not wanted to, but his older self had come in the room and gave him a wake up call, one that involved yelling in an ear. '_Why the torture, I'm you for crying out loud!_' That was Tom's morning thoughts for this day. After that he got ready for his day. He had a light breakfast, figuring he would fill up later on cauldron cakes, liquorish wands, Every flavored beans, chocolate frogs, and Pumpkin juice.  
  
He then went to the main room in the chamber that he had to stay in, and found a old glass cola bottle and a note. '_Take this port-key to Kings Cross._'  
  
Tom took the bottle in his right hand, and with a pop was gone. It was 8:35, by the time he left.  
  
----------------  
  
Tom walked down the platform, looking at the new trains. '_Different, very different, also the way muggles dress._' Tom thought. Then he walked further when he saw the platform in between 9 and 10. He pushed his trunk along, fixed his tie, and pushed the trunk through, following. He saw many family's bidding farewell to there children. A small flare of anger went through him, every year, he remembered. No one had been at the platform to say bye to him. He then shook off the feeling and walked onto the train. He then said over and over to himself '_I now am Thomas-Marcus Riddly. I am new from America, an orphan, now, due to Lord Voldemort. Just remeber not to write Tom Riddle on a class paper!_'  
  
Tom stepped onto the old train. He looked in the compartments which already seemed full. He walked further and further to the back, were he heard a girl fighting with a boy. He walked closer and saw familiar blood-red hair. HE then moved much closer and saw Ginny Weasley fighting with her older brother, Harry Potter, and Hermione granger.   
  
"Come on Gin, sit with us."Ron said  
  
"Since when is it in your best interest for me to sit with you?"Ginny asked  
  
"Were only think of your safety Gin, with Voldemort back, we are thinking of your safety."Harry said  
  
"Please sit with us Gin. Keep Harry company, Ron and I have to go to the prefect meeting,"Hermione said  
  
"I dont want to sound rude, but why do I have to keep Harry company?"Ginny asked  
  
"It's OK Gin, I don't see why you have to stay with."Harry said sadly  
  
"I'm sorry, I just refuse to stay with any of you, I'm still mad at you. This just shows that you only talk to me, if you have to."Ginny said, walking away from the cabin, in anger.  
  
Tom followed Ginny, to a seat further from the golden trio's. She did not have to attend the prefect meeting, until school. Tom knocked on the door, and entered when Ginny said "Come in."  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Oh, fine, you could. Whats your name, I dont recognize you."Ginny said _'Great, now I cant talk with Tom, but I guess I could talk to this person._'  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Thomas-Marcus Riddly. I'm a transfer from America."Tom said, putting his hand out for Ginny to shake it  
  
"Nice to meet you Thomas-Marcus....."Ginny started  
  
"Call me Tom."Tom said, smirking on the inside  
  
"OK. Nice to meet you Tom, my name is Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny."Ginny said shaking Toms hand. Then Tom, took her hand and kissed it, which caused Ginny's ears to turn crimson  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ginny."Tom said, smirking more inside, at seeing Ginny's ears practically glowing red  
  
"Well Tom, welcome to Hogwarts."Ginny said '_He kissed my hand.............no one ever does that....._'  
  
"Thank you."Tom said  
  
"Any house you want to get sorted in?"Ginny asked  
  
'Maybe I should ask about the house's, since I'm a transfer.'Tom thought  
  
"Houses? Sorted?"Tom said, in his most fake confused voice  
  
"Theres 4 houses. Its the place you stay in, I'm a Gryffindor. Now lets see, Gryffindors are known for bravery, then Ravenclaws are known for knowledge, then Hufflepuff are known for loyalty, and finally Slytherins. I could tell you all Slytherins are _slimy gits_....but then again, I could also tell you they just like to stick with there own, and only bother other house's so we don't bother them, but also I could tell you Slytherin is bad news, most of them are from family's of Dark Wizards or they are dark wizards."Ginny said _'Tom would probably kill me for saying that.'_  
  
"Er........sorting?"Tom said holding back anger _'If I did not feel the need to be nice to her, that's my family house!_'  
  
"Oh, they just put a hat on your head, nothing special."Ginny said  
  
"A hat?"Tom said in a fake confused voice  
  
"Oh yes, it talks, it just tells you were you belong."Ginny said  
  
"Oh OK."Tom said  
  
"What year are you?"Ginny asked  
  
"Oh 5th."Tom said  
  
"Me too!"Ginny exclaimed  
  
Just then Ron and Harry walked into the compartment.  
  
"Ginny."Ron said "Who's he?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Thomas-Marcus Riddly."Tom said  
  
"_Riddly?_"Harry said  
  
"Are you making fun of my last name?"Tom said, a slight anger forming, just for being spoken to by potter.  
  
"No, its just, _unusual_?"Harry said  
  
"Why were _you_ hanging around my little sister?"Ron asked in over-protective-older-brother-mode  
  
"Oh _Ron_, don't bite his head off, there was no room in the other cabins, so I said he could."Ginny said '_Stop embarrassing me!_'  
  
"What are your names?"Tom asked  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."Harry said, with a slight glare at Tom  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother."Ron said, giving a glare to Tom  
  
Tom then sat next to Ginny and whispered to her "I don't think they like me much, ay?"  
  
Ginny giggled and respond "Nope."  
  
"What house are you?"Harry asked  
  
"I'm not sorted yet, I'm a transfer from America."Tom said  
  
"What's up with your hair?"Ron asked  
  
"_What_?"Tom asked  
  
"Its just spikey."Ron said  
  
"Oh, I thought it looked {er} cool?"Tom said   
  
"OK..."Ron said "Gin, I want to talk with you, _outside_."   
  
"Fine Ron, if it has to do with broomsticks or truce, I am staying,"Ginny said  
  
"It has nothing to do with either."Ron said  
  
"_Fine_."With that Ginny followed her brother out, leaving Harry and Tom in the room.  
  
Harry took this time to say "Stay away from Ginny."  
  
"And why?"Tom asked  
  
"Just stay away from her."Harry said  
  
"I don't think I will, _Potter_."Tom said  
  
"Stay away from her _Riddly_, or you will have to deal with me, and Ron."With that Harry walked from the room, while Ginny walked back in  
  
At the same time, Tom and Ginny trying to break the silence said  
  
"They have **_serious_** problems." This caused Tom to chuckle, and Ginny to giggle.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As the train ride continued, Tom and Ginny talked a bit, and each awaited the witch with the snack trolley.  
  
When she came, Tom treated Ginny to all the snacks she could eat. They both each found out they had a shared liking for Cauldron cakes, and liquorish wands. Ginny watched as Tom opened a chocolate frog. To both teens surprise the frog jumped right into Toms mouth, which they both had never seen happen. Ginny then watch Tom take out the card that was inside.  
  
"Who did you get?"Ginny asked  
  
"Salazar Slytherin."Tom said, a slight smile on his face  
  
"Wow, thats rare, any of the four founders are."Ginny said  
  
"Want to look at it?"Tom asked handing the card to Ginny  
  
"Oh no, you hold on to it Tom, those are hard to get."Ginny said  
  
"Whatever you say. Ginny, please pass over the pumpkin juice."Tom said  
  
"Sure Tom. Can you hand me the Every flavored beans?"Ginny asked  
  
"Here you go."Tom said  
  
"Thank you."Ginny said  
  
"So, do I have to worry about your brother_ killing_ me?"Tom asked, a bit of sarcasm  
  
"Oh, as long as you don't do anything to get him mad."Ginny said  
  
"That Harry Potter seemed ready to kill me."Tom said  
  
"That's strange."Ginny said  
  
"Are you dating?"Tom asked  
  
"No, why? Where did you here that?"Ginny asked  
  
"He just seemed, over protective."Tom said  
  
"News to me."Ginny said  
  
"I don't think I like Harry Potter much."Tom said  
  
"Slytherins all hate him."Ginny said  
  
"Maybe I'll be in Slytherin."Tom said  
  
_'Aw, I don't want him in Slytherin, he's to nice to be one!_'Ginny thought  
  
"What house are you again?"Tom asked  
  
"Oh, Gryffindor. Slytherins and Gryffindors are mortal enemies, they hate each other."Ginny said  
  
"If I'm in Slytherin, will _you_ hate _me_?"Tom asked  
  
"Will you hate me?"Ginny asked  
  
"I think I asked the question first, so ladies first in answering."Tom said, smirking a bit, on the inside  
  
"Oh no, but you asked the question so as the lady, I pass on answering, so it goes to you, Tom."Ginny said  
  
"How did you come up with that?"Tom asked  
  
"Oh, I will answer that question if you answer the first one."Ginny said  
  
"You answer, I was just er.....thinking out loud just now."Tom said  
  
"Fine. You win, I dont see any reason in hating you, since I dont believe you have done anything to make me hate you." Ginny said  
  
"Ginny, how long until you think we get there?"Tom asked  
  
"I dunno, maybe half an hour, I'll go ask my friend Hermione."Ginny said  
  
"OK."Tom said  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back."Ginny said  
  
"Alright."Tom said. He watched Ginny walk away, and looked out the window. _'This disguise works better then I thought. Ah, here she comes. That was fast._'  
  
"We have to get our robes on. If you want I'll wait."Ginny said  
  
"There is a simple spell that just switches you into the clothes."Tom said, watching Ginny take her uniform out. Then he took his wand out, mumbled the words, and heard Ginny say "I think I need to learn that one."   
  
Tom did the same. Then they felt the train stop.   
  
"Looks like were here, now we have to take the horseless carriages. But then I have to go meet with the other prefects, and watch the ceremony....the boy prefect we have to give the badges to."Ginny said  
  
"Professes Dumbledore said that when I'm sorted, that I will get a badge, from a person representing my house."Tom said  
  
"Oh, your the prefect then, wicked!"Ginny said  
  
"Well can't wait to see how this sorting gets worked out."Tom said  
  
"You may go with the first years, be sorted first, or last."Ginny said  
  
"It will feel _awkward_ standing in a line with 11 year olds."Tom said, with a untrilled voice, causeing Ginny to let out a giggle.  
  
"Don't worry. Best luck in sorting though. And again, I'll say it. Welcome to Hogwarts Tom."Ginny said with a grin. Then Tom smiled back to her, and thought _'Back to the place I considered home.....'_  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it was a shorter one, but not much time in the middle of the train. Now I am going to get ready with Tom's sorting!  
  
The question I ask myself, do I torture Tom, and make him jump off the astronomy tower, by placing him in Gryffindor, or do I make him go into the house of his ancestors, Slytherin. Or do I really torture him and place him into Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Well, I don't think I'd make him kill himself with Avada, by being placed in Hufflepuff. I guess you all will find out next chapter. Don't worry, I won't be mean in making you wait to chapters to find out what that yells out.   
  
Well, hope this was enjoyed. I am going to try drawing a scene from this. -  
  
-  
  
:::Riddled-Slytherin::: 


	9. Sorting

I don't own Harry Potter.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Now, I guess I could tel you this bit of info. Tom will not be sorted into Hufflepuff. I wouldn't want him killing the sorting hat and himself for that one.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 9 --------- Sorting  
  
--=================--  
  
Tom followed Ginny into a carriage. They were soon joined by Luna and Collin, Luna was reading a copy of the quibbler upside down, which made Tom's left eyebrow pop up.  
  
"Hey Luna, Collin."Ginny said  
  
_'That's the mudblood who I had the basilisk try to kill!'_Tom thought  
  
"Hey Gin."Collin said  
  
"Hi Ginev......Ginny."Luna said in a sing song voice  
  
"Who's he?"Collin asked  
  
"My name is Thomas-Marcus Riddly, I just transfered from America."Tom said  
  
"Wicked, I didn't know we got transfers, my name is Collin Creevey."Collin said  
  
"My name is Luna Lovegood, welcome."Luna said  
  
"Thank you."Tom said  
  
"Tom's a prefect too. That's why there are no boy prefects for our year!"Ginny said  
  
"Your a fifth year?"Collin asked  
  
"Yes, why?"Tom asked  
  
"Nothing."Collin said  
  
"Ginny look at this crossword!"Luna said, pulling Ginny across to her side  
  
"It's OK Luna, I'll look at it after class."Ginny said  
  
"OK, I'll lend you the copy then!"Luna said  
  
"Oh thank you."Ginny said  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for the feast!"Collin said  
  
"Me either, oh Tom you have got to see all the food!"Ginny said  
  
"I can't wait, I don't know why, but I feel like I ate nothing."Tom said  
  
"I know what you mean, I think we ate a months supply of candy on that ride."Ginny said  
  
"What house do you want to get sorted into?"Collin asked, changing the subject from food  
  
"Well, er......what house's are you in. I know Ginny is Gryffindor."Tom said  
  
"I'm a fellow Gryff."Collin said  
  
"I'm in Ravenclaw."Luna said, not looking up from the Quibbler  
  
"I am caught between Slytherin and Gryffindor."Tom said, lieing. Slytherin, all the way for him.  
  
"_Slytherin_?"Luna, and Collin said  
  
"Er......yes. Is this were a mad ax man chops my head off?"Tom asked in sarcasm, which made Ginny laugh  
  
"It's just odd. Most people prefer to stay away from _Slytherin_. You-Know-Who was in that house they say."Collin said  
  
_'My legacy lives on. Well there afraid of me_.'Tom thought  
  
"Really."Tom said  
  
"Yeah."Luna said  
  
"Potter is in Gryffindor, right?"Tom asked with disgust  
  
"Yes! Harry's cool."Collin said  
  
"I don't really like him."Tom said  
  
"Why!?!"Collin said  
  
"He threatened me."Tom said  
  
"You must have the wrong Harry Potter."Collin said  
  
"I dont think so."Tom said  
  
"What did you do to get him angry?"Collin asked  
  
"I have no idea. Oh looks like were here!"Tom said pointing out at the school _'Big feast! Food, what more could you ask for?_'  
  
"Tom, I'll bring you to Dumbledore."Ginny said, pinning her prefect badge on  
  
"OK. Thank you Ginny."Tom said  
  
"Your welcome."Ginny said  
  
_'I wonder if it would be bad to open the chamber, and get a new basilisk for it?_'Tom thought   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ginny easily got ahead of the crowd of students with Tom. She and Tom walked to Dumbledores office, when Ginny realized she did not know the password.  
  
_'What are we waiting for, don't tell me the old fool put a password on this thing._'Tom thought  
  
Ginny and Tom then got frightened, when the statue in front of them started moving, and Albus Dumbledore walked out.  
  
"Hello Miss Weasley, and I am assuming, Mr. Riddly."Dumbledore said  
  
"Hello Professor."Ginny said  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore."Tom said  
  
"Well, I am guess you were brought here by Miss Weasley, so you could find out about the sorting situation."Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes Professor."Tom said  
  
"Miss Weasley, you may go to the Great Hall, and also 20 points to Gryffindor for bringing Mr. Riddly here."Dumbledore said  
  
"Thank you professor, good luck in the sorting Tom!"Ginny said  
  
"Bye Ginevra!"Tom said  
  
"Ginny! Call me Ginny!"Ginny said, in a fake angry voice  
  
"Sorry."Tom said _'I will get her to let me call her Ginevra!'_  
  
Dumbledore laughed, and then took some lemon drops out.  
  
"Lemon drop?"He asked Tom  
  
"Er.....what?"Tom said with confusion written on his face  
  
"Ah, they are a muggle candy I am quite fond of one. Want one?"Dumbledore said  
  
"Oh, a no thank you sir."Tom said _'Lemon Drops?_'  
  
"Ah, well, I think we should hurry up to the Great Hall."Dumbledore said looking at a strange watch  
  
"Sir, how will this sorting work?"Tom asked  
  
"You will be sorted last."Dumbledore said  
  
"Alright."Tom said, following Dumbledore to the Great Hall. _'Last. This is going to be one _long _wait._'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When Tom entered the Great Hall, he saw Ginny waving at him, and Ron and Harry giving him death glares. Then he saw a bunch of students stare at him, and heard some girls giggle. He then watched Professor McGonagal call out names. '_Missed the Sorting Hats speech I guess. Well, that's OK, I'm not on best terms with the stupid hat._' Tom thought.  
  
Tom listened to names get called. He clapped for the new students, along with everyone else, but it was quiet boring. Once and a while he would look to the Gryffindor table, and get smile from Ginny. Then he would look at the Slytherin table, and get a bunch of sneers from the happy bunch there. _'Ah, good old Slytherin team spirit._' Tom thought with sarcasm.   
  
Tom soon found that he was behind five people on the line. To his dismay, the 5 ahead of him took the longest to get sorted, and he was at the point of taking the hat away, and just putting it on his head. After those five kids got sorted, (3 Hufflepuffs, 1 Slytherin, 1 Gryffindor) Tom walked up to the stool. But he did not get the hat placed on his head yet. Dumbledore walked away from the table's head, and stood behind the hat, and said.  
  
"Students, I would like you to welcome our new transfer student from, America. His name is Thomas-Marcus Riddly. He will be attending the year level, 5. I would like you all to treat him with the, respect you treat other students. Well, I fear that Mr. Riddly must want to get sorted now, so I will leave him to be sorted."Dumbledore said, with the twinkle in his eye that Tom hated  
  
'_I think Dumbledores main focus in life is to make mine misery._'Tom thought  
  
"Mr. Riddly Please sit on the stool as the younger students have."McGonagal said  
  
Tom nodded, and sat in the place the hat had been placed. Then he felt the hat be placed on his head, he half expected it to cover his eyes, which it did not do. He wait a few seconds, and then the hat started to speak to him.  
  
_'I know I have sorted you before._' The hat said  
  
_'And so you have._'Tom thought  
  
_'Over 50 years, and yet you are still 16._'The hat said to Tom  
  
_'Er.......can we please get on with this. I'm starving_.'Tom thought  
  
_'Alright. I see a lot of ambition, just as last time. Cunning. Now were to place you. Ravenclaw? No.... I also see braver........'_  
  
_'I refuse to go into_ Gryffindor!'Tom's mind yelled  
  
_'Ah, but you would be great in Gryffindor._'The hat said  
  
_'I'm Salazar's heir, just think of the dishonor it would bring to my family!'  
  
'Ah yes, how could I forget. Hm.....Maybe Hufflepuff will be the house I place you in, since you cut me off.'_ The hat said  
  
_'Anything but Hufflepuff! Are you sure you were Gryffindors hat. I think you would have been Salazar's hat. If you would spite me, and put me into Hufflepuff._'Tom thought  
  
_'No, you don't belong there. Now, Ravenclaw would be a good place. But Slytherin is your greatest place to be. You would make true friends there, but also in Gryffindor. Maybe the rivalry would end if Salazar's heir were to be placed in Gryffindor........_'The hat said  
  
_'I will never go into Gryffindor!_'Tom thought  
  
_'So now the main question, will I put you into Slytherin, or, will I place you into Gryffindor.'  
_  
_'If The four founders were sorting me, then Salazar would place me into the family house.'_Tom thought  
  
_'Are you so sure about that?_'The hat asked  
  
'_**Yes**_.'Tom thought  
  
_'He would have disowned you, since you are in fact a half-blo......._'The hat started  
  
_'Say it, and you will find your self missing thread, and you will find yourself in a fireplace!_'Tom thought  
  
_'How about this then. Slythindor?_'The hat asked irritated  
  
_'Never!_'Tom's thoughts screamed  
  
_'Theres the spirit!'_ The hat said  
  
_'What do you mean?_'Tom thought  
  
_'You belong in......._' The hat started  
  
_'Wait, spying on Potter would be easier in Gryffindor, Hat, Gryffindor! Please!_'Tom thought  
  
_'Gryffindor, are you sure you want to go there?_'The hat asked  
  
_'yes. it would make things easy!_'Tom said  
  
_'Then you will be in..............._'The hat said  
  
_'Thank you, Hat!_'Tom thought, now everything would be easier  
  
"**SLYTHERIN!"**The hat screamed  
  
_**'NO STUPID HAT, GRYFFINDOR, YOU JUST RUINED IT! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO EASY!**_'Tom's mind screamed  
  
_'You wanted Slytherin.............._'The hat said, as it was taken from his head  
  
Tom stood up and went to walk away. But was stopped, when Ginny ran up to him.  
  
"Tom, Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this."Ginny said, handing Tom a prefects badge  
  
"I thought a house represented was giving this to me."Tom said  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore told me to give it."Ginny said   
  
"Well, thank you Ginny. I guess I better go sit down, some look like they will kill you over there."Tom said  
  
"If Draco Malfoy and his friends go to hurt me, I just have a bit of black mail, they know not to bother me."Ginny said "See you later then."  
  
"Bye."Tom said walking to the Slytherin table. Then he got a few "Welcome to Slytherin house."and then "Why were you hanging around the Weaslette?"   
  
'This will be one long year.....'Tom thought. Then he turned his attention to Dumbledore who had his normal speech. Then the food appeared, and Tom dug in.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ginny walked with the other Gryffindor prefects to the common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady welcomed all the Gryffindors, and then the oldest prefect girl in Gryffindor gave the password to the younger years. 'Fearless Lion.'  
  
After getting the password, Ginny went to go to sleep. She took out a bottle of red ink, and quill, then the paper Tom gave her. Then she started to write to him.  
  
_Hi Tom!_  
  
she waited a few minutes. then the green appeared  
  
_Hello Ginny. How was your feast?_  
  
_Very good Tom, on the train ride, i met this really nice Slytherin!  
_  
_Really?  
_  
_Yes! He's a transfer from America_  
  
_What's his name?  
_  
_Thomas-Marcus, but he prefers to be called Tom_  
  
_What's his last name?_  
  
_Riddly. You have similar last names, actually, they are practically the same.  
_  
_That's very, very strange. So he is a Slytherin?  
_  
_Yep. He's really cool, we both like the same snacks, and on the train ride he got a Salazar Slytherin card from a Chocolate frog!_  
  
_Those are hard to get_  
  
_I know!_  
  
_So, he was Slytherin?_  
  
_No, he got sorted into it. He seemed a bit mad about it, even though he said he should go in there since he hates Harry._  
  
_Maybe thats a characteristic thats need to get into Slytherin these days._  
  
_Funny Tom. Well i have to go, everyones coming up now. Night!_  
  
_Good night Ginny.  
_  
Ginny put her stuff away, and made sure no one saw the paper. Then she fell asleep after changing into pajamas.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tom sat in his bed, _'5th year, again._' was his main thought. He had a hard time getting away from the curious Slytherins. They were really not treating him as well as when he was originally at school, since he was hanging out with Ginny. _'If only they knew who I was. Maybe I should owl my older self, this should be fun._' Tom thought, then he gave a cold laugh. First classes in the morning, and class lists, was Toms last thought before sleep. Then he thought '_Made an impression on Ginevra._'  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
YAY! one more chappie until 10!   
  
I had so much fun with this one.  
  
Tom and Ginny may not be in the same house, but I have plans. I am now thinking of classes for Gryffindor and Slytherin to have together. But the thing I cant wait for are the Holidays!   
  
But right now, I shall focus on first day of classes.  
  
I also drew a pic for the last lines of the last chappie. I also found that I don't like drawing Tom with spiked up hair...........  
  
Now, my question is, should I have a Hogsmeade weekend soon? yes or no?  
  
I could see it now, Tom inviting Ginny, and Ron going to sock Tom in the eye. (idea! lol)  
  
Well, thank you for reading chappie 9, until next time....  
  
:::Riddled-Slytherin::: 


	10. First Day of Classes

Hey everyone!  
  
I just wanna say, s.s.harry, that review was hilarious!   
  
Now I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, always fun to read!   
  
I also have to say, if this is shorter, it is because I'm writing this with a stiff neck. I blame it on my dad keeping the house as cold as a meat freezer.......well I'm done now  
  
=================================================================  
  
I don't own HP, I only own a few characters, who I made up. Thank you  
  
---------------------=--------------------------=---------------------=-----------------------  
  
Chapter 10 ---------- First Day of Classes  
  
==========================  
  
Tom had been awoken by a boy with Chocolate colored hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"Tom asked in a groggy voice, that held annoyance  
  
"Names Raven Remington. Breakfast starts in a few minutes. You should not make it a habit to sleep in on school days, we don't want to loose house points, after all."The boy said, with a attitude  
  
Tom looked at the boy, sneered, and then said "Remeber, I'm a prefect, I don't care if were in the same house, I am not a forgiving person, and will not stand to be spoken to in a matter like that."  
  
"Whatever."The boy named Raven said, walking from the room  
  
When the boy left, Tom got ready for his day, then walked out of the dorm, and made his way to the Great Hall. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, looking for a sign of Ginny, but saw that she was not there yet. He then made his way to the Slytherin table to sit down. He took a seat in a spot that other fifth years were, and just got stares.  
  
"What's your name again?"A girl with pale blue eyes, and golden blond hair asked  
  
"Thomas-Marcus Riddly."Tom said, filling his plate with toast, beacon and eggs.  
  
"My names Belinda Delano, I've never heard of your family."The golden blond girl said  
  
"I'm an orphan now, last of my family, but I came from a long line of pure bloods, in America."Tom said, then he got a few nods  
  
"Well, here's your schedule _Riddly_."Raven said, tossing it at Tom  
  
"_Thanks_."Tom said, in a annoyed voice  
  
"Oh be nice Raven."A girl with Black hair and brown eyes said "Don't mind him, he's just a short tempered jerk."  
  
"I _see_."Tom said, looking at his plate  
  
"My names Aurorette Clay, everyone calls me Aurora though."The girl said  
  
"I think I should give you the warning now. Aurora and Raven, sworn enemies."A boy with light blond hair that had green in the front said  
  
"Thanks for the warning."Tom said "What are all your names?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm Argyle Mahogony."The boy with green in his hair said  
  
"I'm Sullivan Flint."A boy with brown hair, and brown eyes said  
  
"Maeron Tamal."Said a boy with sand colored hair  
  
"Cashlyn Armond."A girl with blue eyes, and raven hair  
  
"I'm Kieran Jolon."A girl with blond hair and brown eyes said  
  
"And last of this bunch, I'm Odessa Nyoka."A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes said  
  
"Nice to meet you."Tom said to them all, in a fake happy voice, he really did not care, he would only see them in class, and in the dorm, not like he planned on becoming friends with any of them.  
  
Tom looked down at the paper that had been tossed at his head, and read his classes.  
  
**1.Professor Snape- Double Potions with Gryffindors (1st/2nd p class:Mon,Wed,Fri)  
  
2.Professor Sprout -Single lesson with Ravenclaw (3rd p class :Mon,Wed,Fri)   
  
3.Professor Lupin - Double DADA with Gryffindor (1st/2nd p class: Tues,Thurs)  
  
Lunch 5th everyday   
  
4.Professor McGonagall - Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff (6th/7th p class :Mon,Wed,Fri)  
  
5. Ancient Ruins (4th on Mon,Wed,Fri) (3rd on Tues,Thurs)  
  
6.Muggle studies (4th on Tues,Thurs)  
  
7.Professor Binns - History of Magic (6th/7th p class : Tues,Thurs)  
  
8. Free period (8th on Tues,Thurs)  
  
9. Professor Flitwic - Charms single with Ravenclaw (8th p class: Mon, Wed, Fri)  
  
Dinner/Free Time**  
  
"Oh no, the _ware wolf_ is teaching, again."Odessa said with disgust  
  
"What kind of school is that old fool running?"Maeron said  
  
"Ware wolf?"Tom said, looking up  
  
"Yeah, see the guy with the old worn robes sitting next to Snape, the guy with black hair. That's the Ware wolf."Cashlyn said  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to Draco about another petition to get Dumbledore fired, Salazar knows him and the Ministry are still not on good terms."Raven said  
  
"How about we bound and gag Dumbledore?"Tom said casually  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin, Riddly."Was the answer Tom got from all the 5th year Slytherins  
  
-------------------------------------------------=---------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny had woken up a little late that morning. She rushed in getting ready, and ran all the way to the Great Hall, praying not to get caught by Filch, or Mrs. Norris. She started walking when she saw the large doors that were open, showing the large dining hall. As she made her way in, she looked at the Slytherin table, and saw a few kids around Tom, welcoming him. 'Well, looks like he's been lost to Slytherin.' Ginny thought, walking to the Gryffindor's table.   
  
"Ginny, glad to see you up."Ron said.  
  
"Lupin's teaching!"Harry said, grinning  
  
Ginny smiled  
  
"Heres your schedule."Hermione said, handing the paper  
  
"Er.......thanks. But aren't we still fighting?"Ginny said  
  
Ron looked at Ginny's paper.  
  
"Bad luck Gin. You got double potions, with Slytherin. That's suicide. First time we don't have it."Ron said  
  
"Well, I don't care. Good for you, and have a nice day."Ginny said, moving her seat to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Luna.  
  
"What's with her?"Ron asked  
  
"No clue."Harry said  
  
---------  
  
Ginny and Luna both sat looking through a copy of the Quibbler, in last minutes before Breakfast ended. Luna hummed a tune, happily reading the articles, while Ginny sat thinking of ways to get Luna to read the Quibbler right-side-up.   
  
"What class do you have first, Luna?"Ginny asked  
  
"Double Defense against the Dark arts with Hufflepuffs, you?"Luna said  
  
"Double Potions with Snape, and Slytherin."Ginny said  
  
"Oh, bad luck there."Luna said, shaking her head no, and looking back at the Quibbler  
  
Ginny looked up, and saw the Slytherin table. Tom seemed to be sticking to himself, she noticed.  
  
'_Well, who knows, maybe he won't like that lot._'Ginny thought, then looked back at the Quibbler, then to her watch.  
  
"Luna, see you at Lunch."Ginny said  
  
"Lunch."Luna said  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tom walked out of the Great Hall slowly. The other Slytherins walked ahead, not really noticing the missing presence of the young (unknown to them) dark lord. Tom walked a little faster when he saw Ginny.  
  
"Hello Ginny."Tom said  
  
"Hey Tom."Ginny said "Enjoying Hogwarts life so far?"  
  
"I guess."Tom said  
  
"If we don't hurry Snape will give me detention and you 50 points."Ginny said  
  
Tom looked at Ginny oddly  
  
"Snape favors Slytherin."Ginny said  
  
"Well then, lets hurry."Tom said, giving Ginny a charming smile  
  
"Alright Tom."Ginny said   
  
--------  
  
Tom and Ginny made it to class, just in time. Before Snape could take points off Gryffindor.  
  
"Where you sit this year, is were you sit for the **whole** year, if you give me trouble, you will be in detention, as you all know."Snape said  
  
Tom listening, took a seat in the back of the room. He then motioned Ginny over.  
  
"You could sit with me, if you want."Tom said, seeing that Ginny's friend Colin had been sitting with another kid.  
  
"Thank you Tom. But aren't you worried that your house will disown you?"Ginny said, taking the seat, and getting a few glares from girls around the room.  
  
Then Raven gave Tom a glare for sitting with a Gryffindor, mainly for sitting with a Weasley.  
  
"Oh no, not at all."Tom said, sending Raven a glare.  
  
"Looks like you and Raven Remington don't get along, huh?"Ginny said  
  
Tom nodded  
  
"Well, from what I know, he's got the Prince of Slytherin title for 5th year."Ginny said  
  
_'I'm Heir of Slytherin, I see a rivalry forming, already._'Tom thought  
  
"Really."Tom said  
  
"Yep."Ginny said  
  
"Open your text books to page 295. We will start working on a healing solution, and we don't want anyone being _poisoned_ now, do we?"Snape said, who smirked at the fearful looks he got from the Gryffindors.  
  
Tom skimmed through the pages. He then looked at Ginny, who had a confused look. He then moved his notes over. Ginny looked up to him, and gave a confused look. He then whispered "Take my notes, I'll re-write them." Ginny seemed to think it over, but in the end Tom won. He then watched Ginny, as she starred at Tom's perfect script. '_Maybe I should start writing differently?_' He thought  
  
"Now, I am going to be assigning you a project, that will take from Today to next Friday, you and the person you are seated next to are going to have to work together, to get the ingredients for this potion. Now, I notice that there is a Gryffindor and Slytherin sitting next to each other. To make this an even more interesting project, I want 1 Slytherin, and 1 Gryffindor to sit together."Snape said.  
  
There were many moans all around the room, as many kids changed seats.  
  
"The group that make the most powerful healing solution, gets **50** house points, to _each_ house."Snape said  
  
Tom looked over to Ginny and whispered "I think were going to win."  
  
"I don't think I'l........."  
  
"Don't worry, I've made this before, in home-schooling."Tom lied '_More like 5th year potions_.'  
  
"When should we start?"Ginny asked  
  
"Weekend?"Tom asked  
  
"Sure."Ginny said  
  
"Or maybe even today, so we find our ingredients, before I have to go into the potions master's supply room."Tom said  
  
"Tom, you would steal from Snapes......."Ginny started in a hiss  
  
"Only if I had to."Tom said _'Or I could owl my older self, and get all the supplies I need.'  
  
_The class went on for a few minutes until Snape dismissed them. Only 15 points had been taken from Gryffindor, due to the fact that a Gryffindor punched Raven Remington in the face.  
  
==============================================================  
  
The day had gone on. Tom had gone to Herbolagy after potions, while Ginny went to Ancient Ruins. After that Tom went to Ancient Ruins, and Ginny went to Herbolagy. For Herbolagy, they got a reading assignment, and for ancient ruins, they just had to write a paragraph on the ruins of Stonehenge. By the time lunch came.  
  
Ginny sat at the Ravenclaw table, and talked to Luna about all the stuff that happened so far. As she spoke of potions class, a group of Ravenclaw 5th years crowded around Ginny, as she told of one of the boys from her house breaking Ravens nose.   
  
Then after the story the Ravenclaws thanked Ginny for telling them what they would be doing in potions.  
  
-----------  
  
At the Slytherin table, Tom sat listening to everyone talking. He ate thinking up things to do to regain his crown in the Slytherin house, when Raven came up to him.  
  
"Riddly, why is it that your hanging around the Weaslette?"Raven asked  
  
Tom smirked, as he watched Draco Malfoy come by.  
  
"Remington, did I give you permission to use the nickname '_Weaslette_'?"Draco asked  
  
"No Malfoy."Raven said  
  
"Oh, _Remington_, if I were you I would not try bossing Riddly around....."Draco said  
  
"And whys_ that_?"Raven asked  
  
"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough."Draco said  
  
"_Remington_."Tom said  
  
"What, _Riddly_?"Raven asked spitting out the last part  
  
"10 points from Slytherin for assaulting a prefect."Tom said, sitting down and returning to his meal. _'Lucius must have informed Draco. It's a shame I can't torture Remington, just have to wait a little longer, first get rid of Dumbledore and Potter, then Remington_.'  
  
"Riddly?"Draco said  
  
"What Malfoy?"Tom said  
  
"Father says that he was told to tell you to sit with us sixth years."Draco said  
  
"Alright."Tom said  
  
"What about _me_?"Raven asked  
  
"Your not old enough."Draco said smirking  
  
"He's the same age as me, 15."Raven said  
  
"No, I'm _16_, going on _17_."Tom said, glaring and smirking at Raven  
  
"Then why are you a _5th year_?"Raven asked with venom  
  
"Because, I wanted to see if there was anything else I could learn from this level, and so far it is different."Tom said "And any more questions, will be answered with more advanced hexes that you have probably never heard of."  
  
Draco and Tom laughed a bit, and then went over to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise.   
  
--------------  
  
Ginny and Luna had witnessed what happened at the Slytherin table, but had not heard any of it. Many students just wondered about it for a few minutes, and went on with there life's, along with Ginny. But Ron had come over to her.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want you hanging around _Riddly_. He's bad news, he's friends with _Malfoy_."Ron said  
  
"He's nice to me."Ginny said  
  
"He's friends with _Malfoy_."Ron said  
  
"So. Who are _you_ to tell_ me_ who I could be _friends_ with?"Ginny asked, in a sweet voice  
  
"Ginevra, I'm going to owl mum."Ron said  
  
_'Not if I owl her first._'Ginny thought  
  
"See you later Gin. Hopefully mum won't send you a howler."Ron said, storming away  
  
"Luna?"Ginny asked  
  
"Yes Ginny?"Luna said  
  
"Could I borrow your owl?"  
  
"Alright Ginny."Luna said  
  
"I'm not the one who is going to be getting a howler tomorrow morning."Ginny said, with a bit of a laugh  
  
"Ginny, what are you planning?"Luna asked   
  
"Mum is going to now find out who broke the kitchen window, who broke the kitchen table, and who burnt her Gilderoy Lockheart books."Ginny said  
  
"This will be interesting."Luna said, going to her Quibbler  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The last classes of the day went by pretty uneventful. Tom and Ginny had barely any homework, which was good for the beginning of fifth year. Hopefully it would be like this over the Holiday.  
  
When classes ended, Tom and Ginny planned rushed through dinner, so they could start the project Snape had. They had decided it better to start early, since there would probably be less of the ingredients if the whole 5th year class was working on the same project.  
  
Before dinner started, Dumbledore made a speech.  
  
"Madame Hooch has just informed me, that Quidditch tryouts will be starting in a week, on Saturday, Sunday, and the next week on Saturday and Sunday. If you plan on trying out, a sign up form will be located in your house's common room. Thank you. Now for food."Dumbledore said  
  
At hearing this Tom and Ginny's thoughts went to try outs.  
  
They rushed through the meal, and pretty much ran from the Great Hall.  
  
------------  
  
"Ginny, do you plan on joining your house's Quidditch team?"Tom asked  
  
"Yep, I want to be a chaser or beater."Ginny said  
  
"I want to join the Slytherin team, as Keeper or Chaser, I would rather be a seeker, but I would have to wait until Malfoy leaves."Tom said  
  
"I can't wait to sign up for try-outs."Ginny said   
  
"Yeah. Ginny, this way, if we want to find the roots, we have to go by the water."Tom said  
  
"How do you know if you have the root?"Ginny asked, digging  
  
"You will. It looks sorta like a twig, but its white, with.......yes thats it."Tom said  
  
"Now what do we have to find?"Ginny asked  
  
Tom looked around, and saw many groups of students coming to the water, all starring at Tom and Ginny and the root.   
  
"A way to get away from here, with that root."Was Toms only reply  
  
"Tom, hold the root. I am going to try doing something I saw Harry do 2 years ago."Ginny said, passing Tom the root  
  
"_**Accio FireBolt 3000**_!"Ginny yelled, she saw her broom come zooming by, as she put her wand in her robe pocket. Then she put her right arm out, and caught the broom.  
  
"Could I fly?"Tom asked  
  
"Alright, but hurry, they are almost here!"Ginny hissed  
  
Tom got on, and went in back of him, and held onto him  
  
"Lets see if this broom could go as fast as they say it could."Tom said "Hold on tight Ginny, you don't want to fall off."  
  
"I think this is going to be a first day of lessons _I never forget_."Ginny said  
  
"Me either."Tom said, as the broom zoomed away, and half the 5th year students watched  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Thank you for reading this chappie!  
  
I must have spent at least 2 hours looking up names for the Slytherins in this. It was fun looking them up, and finding the meanings. Some names have to do with the dark, or serpents.   
  
For Raven Remington, and the rest of the 5th year Slytherins, they only have a minor part. I just have some things that Raven will be doing in later chappies, that's all I could say, and also Tom and him are probably going to be major enemies also.   
  
My favorite thing in writing for this chapter, was the end with the broom, and also the argument between Draco, Raven, and Tom. Well until next chapter!  
  
:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	11. Saturday Morning

I don't own Harry Potter, and most likely never will.......it's J.K. Rowling's own creation, i have just kidnapped a few characters for this fan fiction.

(Don't worry, they are perfectly safe, I only am leaving a ransom note for pizza though, but thats about it.)

--------------------------------=----------------=-------------------------------

For this chappie, just wanna warn you, it skips to the weekend. Kittybro- Glad u liked the last chappie! I hope this is a better chappie, to be honest, the last ones, I have not been to happy with, I just don't have patience to re-write them, or anything, I would probably mess them up --;; Heres's the next chappie!

Chapter 11 - Saturday morning

=====================

_Tom?_

_Yes Ginny?_

_Your not going to hurt me, right?_

_I promise I wont, didn't we go over this?_

_It's just, I've been thinking......._

_Ginevra, if you the only way I will kill you, is if you get Dumbledore involved in this matter, otherwise, you have many more years ahead of you._

_But........._

_But nothing. Now Ginevra...._

_Tom, your not going to make me do things again, are you?_

_No Ginevra._

_Your lying Tom._

_And if I am?_

_I'll burn this paper, and get Har......._

_What's the sudden change of heart, I thought we were friends_

_It's just.......I'm going to get Harry._

_If you get Potter involved I will kill you Ginevra, now just go to sleep. I will know if you get someone._

_I'm not tired Tom._

_Ginevra, just go to sleep. I'm not in the diary anymore, I can't control you._

_Tom........I'm not going to write anymore, I can't, and I won't_

_But Ginevra, you need me_

_No I don't, Tom_

_But you do. That's why my memory haunted you for so long._

_What are you planning Tom?_

_Nothing Ginny. Now just go to sleep._

_I don't want to._

_Then your loss._

_I am just remembering things, that I couldn't before........_

_Ginevra?_

_What Tom?_

Obliviate

_Tom?_

_Yes Ginevra?_

_Nothing........_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tom put the paper in his school trunk, and put his wand in his pocket._'I think Ginevra will begin to suspect me. I know that memory charm won't last so long, since it went through the paper, but, hopefully it stays for a week._' Tom opened the curtain that were around his bed, and took off the silencing charm he had around it. He then got ready for his day. He looked at a clock, and noticed it read 8:15._'Classes start now_.' But then he remebered it was Saturday._'Slytherins today........lazy_.'

Tom walked through the dungeons and up the stairways that led to the Great Hall._'Well, now I know why Ginevra was not tired, I did not even realize it was morning. Stupid dungeons._' As Tom got closer to the Great Hall he grinned a bit as the smells of breakfast came to him. There was something about the Great Hall. Even if he was not hungry, if he walked by it, he would become hungry, probably just the fact that the food was cooked to perfection. Tom walked in, and joined the Slytherin 6th years. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, and saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking, and then he saw them look at Ginny._'Maybe I could turn her against her family and friends......I am quite good with manipulation, I know that.......yes, it's the perfect plan._' Tom turned his head back, and set his eyes on all the food that was in front of him. He then started to pile sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast onto his plate, and then started to eat a bit.

"Riddly?"Draco said

Tom chewed, and swallowed then answered

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Were going to be spying on the Gryffindors. To see who they pick for there team. Since we are Tomorrow, and they most likely are going to do the same." Draco said

"What time?"Tom asked

"Oh, I'd say 11."Draco replied

"Well, I think I'm going to finish eating. Salazar knows, I can't be held responsible for whatever I do to someone, when I am annoyed in the morning."Tom said, grinning at the terrified look Draco gave him

_'Slytherins today, no backbone what so ever._'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table eating pancakes. She had her elbow on the table, and the side of her face in her hand. She kept thinking that there was something she forgot, but it just frustrated her. She then smiled to herself, when she thought about the Quidditch tryouts that were being held for the Gryffindors today. She had a lot of determination, and thought she had a chance, she hoped. She noticed that Harry kept starring at her, and frowned.

She then got up from the table, took a finale sip from her glass of milk, and started to walk from the Great Hall, but first waving to Tom. When she left the Great Hall, she decided to go to the 5th year girls dorm, to get her Firebolt 3000.

Walking to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was thinking about what she forgot, or trying to think about it, but then she stopped when the portrait started to get annoyed. "Fearless Lion." Ginny mumbled, and the portrait swung open. Ginny then went through the common room, and up the spiral staircase that led to her dorm. When she entered she shock her head no._'How is it that they all could sleep so late?_' She thought looking at her room mates. Ginny walked over to her trunk, and carefully moved the paper Tom gave her to her side, then lifting out of its own box, her Firebolt._'If only I could yell at him now for the color problem....._'Ginny thought, looking at the black that led into green, and at the gleaming silver writing that shined in the light of the sun.

After admiring the broomstick she left Gryffindor Tower, and went back to the Great Hall, and to her dismay, bumped into Draco Malfoy, and the sixth year Slytherins, and Tom.

"Well, well, well. How did the Weaslette get such an expensive broom? Did you have to sell all of your belongings for it?" Draco said

"Shut up, Malfoy."Ginny said, with a flare of anger in her eyes

"And what will you do if I don't, get older brother Weasel to beat me up?"Draco said in a mocking voice

"Shut up Malfoy. Here, you could touch my broom stick, since I am in a good mood."Ginny said, remembering about the Bat-Bogey hex charm that her mum put on it

"Er........_ok_?"Draco said, with confusion. But then let out a scream as a swarm of bats came from the ward around the broom stick

"Thats for stalking me over the summer, and for insulting my family!"Ginny yelled, as Draco ran down the hall, with about 20 bats chasing him, and a group of Slytherins following behind. Tom just stood in the spot he had been before that, laughing, along with Ginny.

"That was classic."Tom said 

"I know. I am so glad my mum put that protection charm on my broom."Ginny said

"Thats a nice one, why is it Slytherin colors?"Tom asked, smirking on the inside

"My friend bought me it, and well, he never told me what colors he picked out, but I don't care, I just know my brother almost wet himself when he saw it."Ginny said

"I have the same broom. Strange huh? I just got it this morning."Tom lied

"Oh cool, maybe we could put a protection hex on your's!"Ginny said

"It would be the most amusing thing to see Remington running out of the room, screaming because a group of bats are chasing him. Alright, maybe some time, well, I must be on my way. See you later Ginny."Tom said

"Later, Tom."Ginny said, walking into the Great Hall, as Tom walked away.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tom walked into the Slytherin common room, were Draco was. He then shoved Draco to the wall, and put his wand to Draco's neck. The look of fear was on Draco's face.

Tom then cleared his throat and said

"What have I told you about bothering Ginevra Weasley?"

"I.....I forgot."Draco said

"Well, Draco, if you value your life, then you will make it a point, NOT to forget." Tom said

"Ye...yes sir."Draco said

"What was that?"Tom said

"Yes.....Lord Voldemort."Draco said Tom smirked, then he said

"Just remeber, I don't put up with failure, Three strikes, and its your funeral." Draco nodded, and watched Tom walk away, leaving the dungeon.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter should be out soon. I hope this was better! I think it makes thing's interesting. I thought the beginning of this chappie came out interesting. I would explain, but I don't wanna give anything away, on why Ginny was, well starting to loose trust in Tom. Well, until the next Chapter.

-

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	12. Quidditch Tryouts, Gryffindor

I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it, this fan fiction in the only thing that I've got, and it all says it in, Fan Fiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.k Rowling, and the rights belong to Warner Bros. and other dudes. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 12 -- Quidditch tryouts Gryff.  
====================  
  
Ginny followed Ron and Harry out onto the Quidditch Pitch. She held her Firebolt 3000 tightly in her hand. Ginny, and the rest of the of the Gryffindors who wanted to try out for the team stood in a line, and then got put into group's by what they were trying out for. Ginny was in line with one girl from her year, a second year and seventh year. She watched as Harry and Ron both took a seat on their brooms, and flew up to the bleachers height. Ginny gave a small yawn that no one heard, and gripped tighter to her broom.  
She watched as beater's tried out, and then started to get ready for the chaser's turn.

* * *

Tom walked silently down corridors that lead outside. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed behind him. They all seemed a bit nervous, and Tom knew it. Draco moved forward, and pushed the door open, and went out, then Tom. Crabbe and Goyle walked into the door, earning them a few snickers from Tom and Draco. The four of them walked out to the Quidditch pitch, and climbed the steps to the stands.

"I'll stay out of the invisibility cloak Malfoy."Tom said, taking a seat in the Slytherin stands

"Alright Riddle, but if one of the Gryff's send a bludger your way........"Draco started

"I'll handle it."Tom said, watching Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle disappearing under the cloak.  
Tom watched the practice, and smirked as the beaters who were trying out dodged their bludgers. Tom looked down to the ground of the pitch and saw Ginny's blood red hair, and grinned. But stopped when Harry flew to were he was.

"What are you doing here _Riddly_?"Harry spat out

"Oh, just watching the quidditch _Potter_. I'm here to watch Ginny........"Tom said, fading at the end

"What did I tell you about staying away from her?"Harry asked

"Oh, well she said she didn't want to listen to gits, and, we are _friends_, after all."Tom said

"What the heck are you trying to say?"Harry asked

"That you don't pick who _she_ hangs out with, or who _I_ hang out with, and we _won't_ listen to you, or her over protective brother."Tom said, smirking at the look Harry gave.

"Just stay away from Ginny, or else."Harry said, flying away.

"What was that about, Riddly?"Draco said, from under the cloak

"Oh, Potter does not like me, and he hates the fact that Ginevra and I are friends."Tom said

"Be careful Riddly, her brother is like a bear, don't poke it with a stick, if you do, it attacks. Quite amusing actually."Draco said

"I don't think it wise for me to start trouble with Ginevra's brother."Tom said

"Why is it that you are hanging around her?"Draco asked

"Because, I have my reason's for it."Tom snapped out

"Alright."Draco said

"Now shut up, or your cover gets blown."Tom said

* * *

Ginny looked around at the goal posts, were Ron was flying to. Harry flew down to face the chaser's.

"Alright, it's your turn now."Harry said The seventh year then looked up.

"I think I'm not going to try out, since a younger student could play longer. Bye."The girl said, running off.

"Alright, so you three, mount your brooms, and on three."Harry said Ginny watched her Firebolt rise to it's level, and saw the two kids who were trying out for chaser stare at her broom, and give it dark looks. She returned the look to them.  
She got on her broom, and the minute Harry said 'Three.' Flew off.  
Harry threw the Quffle up in the air, and Ginny zoomed off with it. Ginny then passed the Quffle to the second year girl who flew by on a Cleansweep 7. She threw it the girl who was Ginny's dorm mate. The Quffle was returned to Ginny, who sped up, aiming the Quffle at the middle goal, and waking it with the end of the broom, causeing Ron to duck, as the Quffle sped to the spot his head once was, and watched as it went straight into the goal. The two girls who were trying out, gave each other high-fives, and then Ginny got one from each. The three watched Harry and Ron fly up to them with grins, and waited to hear what they would say.  
"That was bloody brillient!"Ron shouted

"Your on the team."Harry said

"Gin, try not to kill me next time."Ron said

"Sorry Ron, but Quidditch is a violent sport."Ginny said

"I just never knew a Quffle could be so lethal."Ron said

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, everyone."Harry said

"Yeah, what he said."Ron said Ginny just laughed, and walked off, as did everyone else.

* * *

"Come on. Let's go."Tom said

"So two Weasley's on the quidditch team."Draco said

"Remeber our talk Malfoy."Tom said

"Don't tell me you like the littlest Weasley."Draco said, smirking at the snickers Crabbe and Goyle gave

"**DONT TEST MY ANGER**!"Tom yelled

"Alright Riddly, don't _kill_ us over it."Draco said

"Remember out talk, Three strikes, and it's your funeral."Tom said, walking away from the three other Slytherins

"Were are you going Riddly?"Draco asked

"None of your business, Malfoy."Tom said, running ahead  
  
Tom entered the school, and walked to the great hall, to look at the bulletin board. He gave a grin, or half grin.  
  
**Attention Students in Third to Seventh Year**

** A Hogsmeade Weekend is coming up in 2 weeks.  
As you know, you must have your signed permission slip if you plan on attending. **

** If not, then we are not able to send you. **

** (Hogsmeade Weekend will be on September 21st)  
Thank you,  
Professor M. McGonagal **

** Deputy Head Mistress**  
  
_'The Twenty first of the month. I wonder........._'Tom thought  
  
Tom walked out of the great hall and walked a bit, until he made it to the staircase's. He then waited. '_Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra, you are going to be helping me more then you know. This is like a puzzle, falling together piece by piece. I will not fail this time. Potter will be dead, and so will Dumbledore, then a new age will rise, now Ginevra..........you should be here about now_.'Tom thought, as he looked up.

* * *

"Ginny."Ron said

"What is it?"Ginny asked

"I want to talk to you. Now."Ron said

"Fine."Ginny said

"I don't want you hanging around that _Slytherin_. I don't want you hanging around **ANY** _Slytherin_ for that matter."Ron said

"Not this, again."Ginny said

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are going to listen to me, I'm your older brother. I'm looking out for you, and I don't want you around the Slytherins, you know what they are like, and we don't want another _Riddle_ episode."Ron said

"Leave me alone Ron!"Ginny yelled

"Ginny."Ron said

"I don't need you looking out for me constantly. Go back to pretending that I'm not real, you only think about your friends, since when do I come before them?"Ginny said

"Gin..........."Ron started, but stopped, as his little sister ran from the common room

* * *

Tom still stood in his place at the bottom of the step, and watched as Ginny ran down. He walked up a step, stopped her from running.

"What's wrong?"He asked, with a fake look of worry on his face

"_Stupid_........_git_........brother." Ginny said, in between breath

"What happened?"Tom asked

"He said.........to stay away......from _Slytherins_."Ginny said

"I see. He's not to much of a fan of us, then?"Tom asked

"Nope.......he then brought up something that happened in my........first year."Ginny said

Tom gave a dark look, up the steps, were Ronald Weasley stood. He then did something he never thought he would. He kissed her.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chappie 12!  
Will continue, soon. I promise. Sorry it took a while for this.  
The end of this chapter, will make a interesting beginning for the next chapter. I am trying to make Tom to be pretty much, well, evil. But I will still have him seem like the perfect nice person to Ginny. I have some plans up my sleeve, so this should get interesting.  
  
Now I must go, pizza!!!  
  
- :::Riddled-Slytherin::: 


	13. Kisses and Black eyes

I don't own HP.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, my brother deleted my comps hard drive, while I was at my aunts, which is were I have been since the day after I last updated, so I am on my mom's comp right now, which is going to most likely going to end up like my computer is soon, so updates will come slower.

* * *

_Tom gave a dark look, up the steps, were Ronald Weasley stood. He then did something he never thought he would. He kissed her._

* * *

Chapter 13 - Kisses and black eyes

---------------------------------------

Ginny's eyes widened as Tom's lips touched hers. She then kissed him back, and saw him open his eyes. As the kiss went on, for what seemed forever, she felt many eye's fall onto her. The kiss probably would have lasted much longer, if a Ronald Weasley had not started egging a Tom Riddle on.

"Don't get in the way."Tom said, breaking away from Ginny and walking up the steps to were Ron was. Ginny glared at Ron who was at the moment giving the look of death to Tom.

"Lets make this quick Weasley, now, I don't want a fi.........."Tom started, but he was quickly stopped as a fist came at him. The whole entress hall went silent as a noise filled the room.

_Crack_

Ginny starred at this scene. She also ran up the steps, and over to Tom. She saw blood drip to the floor, and a murderous look in Tom's eyes.

"Ginny, go to the common room, now!"Ron yelled

"No Ron."Ginny shouted

"_Ginevra_!"Ron yelled

"No!"Ginny yelled

Ginny then looked back to Tom, and saw him twirling his wand with his fingers. She then realized something, that she never noticed. And whispered

"_Tom_?"

He looked at her, and nodded a yes.

* * *

_'She finally realized it.'_Tom thought, he then stopped twirling his wand, and wrapped his hand around the end of it, and shouted "Serpensortia!"

He grinned as a snake appeared, and almost laughed at the look of horror that came from Ron. But then he felt the pain of his broken nose sink in. He then covered his nose with his hand, and walked away from the large stair case, and went to walk to the hospital wing.

"Get back here _Riddly_!"Ron yelled "Make it go away!"

Tom would have laughed, if it was not for the pain he was experiencing at that moment in time.

* * *

Ginny watched Tom walk away. She noticed the blood droplets that were on the floor, and realized that Tom must not have noticed that his nose was broken. 'It took him that long to realize that he was in pain, that's impossible, or is it?' Ginny thought.

"Riddly get back here!"Ron shouted "Someone get Harry!"

"Stop being a big baby Ron."Ginny said, walking right past the snake, and following Tom.

_'I'm an idiot. Thomas = Tom, Marcus could easily become Marvolo for the first three letters, and I'm the biggest idiot in the world for not realizing this one. Riddly, only one letter off!'_

Ginny ran a bit, and saw Tom make a right turn down the corridor, so she did. Then she walked right into him.

"Do you really need to follow me?"Tom asked, pointing his wand at his face

"The hospital wing is the other way Tom."Ginny said, saying Tom's name bitterly

"Well, now that you know my secret. You are not to tell anyone."Tom said

"I have been talking to **YOU** the whole entire time!"Ginny said

"Well, _yes_."Tom said, smirking, then saying a healing charm

"I have been answering questions about yourself, this past week!"Ginny said

"Yes."Tom said

"I hope you know that charm, leaves the user with a black eye."Ginny then said

"I'm aware, but it's better then a stream of blood."Tom said, walking away, to the dungeons, Ginny still following

"You should stop following me, Ginevra, but if you feel the need, then you go into the common room first." Tom said, whispering the password to the common room, and opening the trap door.

"That's against school rules!"Ginny almost yelled

"_And_?"Tom said, looking Ginny dead in the eye

_'I can't believe I'm going to say this.....'_

"Fine, I'll go in."Ginny said

"Good Ginevra, we have a **LOT** to talk about now."Tom said watching Ginny walk down to the common room. He then followed, and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her down a few steps, to the dormitory, he then opened the door, dragged her more, and forced her to sit down on the bed that had his trunk in front.

"Ya could be a bit nicer!"Ginny yelled at him

Tom laughed.

"Don't tell me it's the Chamber of Secrets all over again Tom, don't tell me your going to kill me!"Ginny yelled

"Oh no. I won't_ kill _you, well, maybe _I will _if you don't listen."Tom said, laughing as Ginny paled

"_Tom_.........._Tom_...........what are you going to do?"Ginny asked

"First, I was going to ask you this before your brother punched me in the nose. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"Tom asked

Ginny looked at him, as if he were crazy. '_He is insane, this proves it_.' Ginny thought

She starred at him, and he just starred back. She was not going to blink she thought. But she watched Tom move over next to her and sit down.

"_Well_?"He asked, his voice calm, a forced calm. He took her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. It was like a trace.

"Yes. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you Tom."Ginny said, watching a grin spread over Tom's face.

Tom then leaned over, to kiss her, but stopped as the dormitories door opened.

* * *

Tom moved his to the door, a dark expression on his face.

"_She's_ not supposed to be in the_ boy's _dorm, _Riddly_, and _she_ being a _Gryffindor_, is not even _allowed_ in the common room, let alone **_BOYS DORM_**." The voice of Raven Remington said

'_Why, Why must the git always choose these moments to bother me, I'm beginning to think he does this purposely!_' Tom thought

"_Remington_, **LEAVE**!"Tom yelled, earning a dark glare from Raven, and a scared look from Ginny.

"Oh gosh, _Riddly_, you look like a bloody raccoon!"Raven yelled looking at Tom's eyes

Ginny gave a slight giggle, at the remark

"You think that's funny _Ginevra_?"Tom asked darkly

"It's not that............it's the way he said it."Ginny said in a whisper

"_Ginevra_, I don't think you should be laughing."Tom said

"_Riddly_, give the girl a break, I must admit, if I didn't like laughing so much, I would be on the floor laughing my head off."Raven said

"_Remington_, me and _Miss Weasley _have to talk, in **_PRIVET_**!"Tom said

"Gosh, I only came here to get my book, for DADA."Raven said

"_Here_!"Tom said, taking the book from Raven's night stand and chucking it at him

"_Riddly_, what's with the attitude?"Raven asked

"**_LEAVE_**!"Tom yelled

"Fine!"Raven yelled, walking from the room and slamming the door.

"I hate people."Tom mumbled

"Tom?"Ginny asked in a small voice

"Oh, yes. Ginevra. Now we have to talk."Tom said

"What about?"Ginny asked

"You are going to help me, you will be helping me out a lot."Tom said, a dark grin "Now, back to what I was going to do, before Remington walked in."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter, I hope I could get it out soon.

I cant believe I had to re-write this chapter. My brother needs to learn how to ask about deleting hard drives. Well tell me what u think!

-Riddle-Slytherin


	14. Sunday

I don't own Harry Potter

Well, I find that I was able to continue onto this chappie, after hiding in my oldest brothers room, and waiting for my mom to leave the computer room that comes off it. So now I am getting the 14th chapter out!

Mercy Queen:No offense taken, I don't like my brother either.

* * *

Chapter 14 ---- Sunday

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

'_Does Tom just target me for all his no good plans?_'Ginny thought looking out the window at a gray sky.

'_I guess Quidditch will be canceled today_.' Ginny then thought remembering the house tryouts. She turned her head and looked at the clock.

_4 am_

Ginny had gotten back to the tower about two hours ago. Tom had taken her back, since he had to patrol the hall on the floor that led to the Gryff's common.

'_Ron is going to **NEVER** let me out of his site again_.' Ginny thought bitterly, she then quietly got up, and walked out of the room, entering the common room, and leaving that. '_Might as well get late dinner, or early breakfast_.' Ginny thought, walking down the hall.

She scanned up and down the hallway making sure Mrs.Norris or Filch was nowhere in site, and quietly went to the staircase. She went to step to the first step when she almost screamed.

"_Ginevra_."The voice whispered in her ear. She quickly turned around, in the process slipping, and almost falling down the 5 flights of stair's below. As she fell back wards, she felt her arms being grabbed, and felt herself being pulled up.

"We don't want you to break your neck now, Ginevra."The familiar voice of Tom said with a slight chuckle

* * *

Tom smirked at the look Ginny gave him. 

"Where were we headed, dear Ginevra?"Tom asked, looking down at Ginny.

"Don't call me that."Ginny said

"Ah, but it is your name."Tom said

"Then I'll have to call you Thomas."Ginny said

"Ah, but my name is Tom, and not Thomas."Tom said "In the end, I win."

Tom chuckled as Ginny lowered her head in defeat

"You win this time Riddle."Ginny said, whispering Riddle

"Don't call me by that name Ginevra, around here it's Riddly."Tom hissed '_I don't want my cover blown_.'

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm getting food."Ginny said

"Ah yes, just what I was going to do."Tom said, grinning at the look Ginny gave

"Are you stalking me?"Ginny asked sheepishly

"No......I don't stalk, I just sort of snuck up on you."Tom said

"You scare me at some moments Tom, you really do."Ginny said

"What, I don't strike fear into your heart, with the mear mention of my name?"Tom asked, in a mock hurt voice

Tom smirked at the dark look Ginny gave and then wrapped his arm around Ginny, and guided her down the steps, to the second floor. Then guided her to the portrait with the fruits, and tickled the yellow pair, and had her walk through first.

* * *

6 am 

After eating with Tom, Ginny had gotten back to the common room, and took a seat on the over-stuffed chair in front of the fire place.

"Where were you _all night_, Ginny?"Ron asked

"Out."Ginny said

"Out where?"Ron asked

"With friends."Ginny said

"Which friends?"Ron asked

"The one's that live in my head."Ginny said with great sarcasm  
"_Ginny....._"Ron said

Ginny laughed a bit at the look Ron gave her, and then frowned looking up to see Harry

"Hey Ginny."Harry said, with a yawn

"Hi Harry."Ginny said

"Where were you last night?"Harry asked

"I just went through this with Ron, but if I must, I was out with a friend."Ginny said

"And would that friend happen to be the new Slytherin transfer, who also doubles as prefect?"Hermione said, walking into the room

"Well?"Harry and Ron said

"Why does it matter?"Ginny asked

"Because."Ron said

"I question this."Ginny said

"Because, we have reason to believe he is bad news."Harry said

"Oh be quite, he can't be that bad, I saw him stick up for Ginny once or twice this past week."Hermione said

"Yeah, if anything, Tom could be quite the nice fellow."Ginny said 'But if he kisses me against my will, he will suffer the wrath of the Weasley temper.'

"Well, we will finish speaking later, I'm starved, and the food taste best when it's first put out."Ron said

"I'm going to go to sleep."Ginny said

"What?"Ron asked

"I well........er........just got in."Ginny said

"You were out until six?"Ron asked a bit mad

"Yes, Tom and I eat recently."Ginny said

"Ginny, what exactly were the two of you up to, from after the fight, to six in the morning?"Ron asked, turning a violent shade of crimson

"NOTHING LIKE THAT!"Ginny shouted, then she walked away, and up the stairs leading to the dorm, closing the door silently behind her, and jumping into bed, falling asleep.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, Tom Riddle sat on a couch facing a fireplace, he was lost in deep thought, and seemed to be trying to come up with something. He was about to get up and go to pace back in forth in front of the fireplace to wake his sleeping legs, when Draco Malfoy walked in, followed by a group of Slytherin from all different years. 

"Bad news Riddly."Draco said

Tom turned his head, to look over, and lazily said "What, Malfoy?"

"Quidditch practice has been canceled for us, we have to wait until after the Hogsmeade weekend, I am really starting to believe Dumbledore is up to this stuff."Malfoy said, quite annoyed

"Oh yes, Dumbledore has control over weather now."Tom said

"Who's side are you on?"Draco asked

"Hmmm, let's see, the little fact that I hate Dumbledore with my essence, may say something, one would think, now, lets see, who's side do you think I'm on Draco?"Tom said, trying to keep his anger down

"Ours."Draco said

"Yes. Now, I saw a opportunity to use sarcasm, but, I guess you did not notice."Tom said turning his head back to face the fire. Then he just stared at it.

Ginny woke up, a little past 12, lighting struck near by, and it scared her. She then changed into a shirt and jeans that she had bought over the summer, and pulled on a casual cloak, since she was cold, and went to walk around the school. But before that she took out the paper Tom gave her and wrote

_Tom?_

She waited and then saw the green ink appear as the red ink sank into the paper

Yes Ginevra?

_I'm going to be wondering around the halls, if you want, we could meet somewhere?_

_Meet me in the dungeons Ginevra_

_Alright Tom. Any reason?_

_We never finished talking_

_Don't tell me you plan on continuing what you were planning on doing like yesterday Tom._

_That could be arranged, if you like.........I know I wouldn't mind_

_I dunno Tom........_

_Then go to the dungeons, and I'll take you to the chamber, and we will discuss some things._

_Chamber?_

_Yes Ginevra, The Chamber of Secrets. That is were we will talk and you will not question me!_

"_I cant believe he expects me to go back, _there." Ginny thought

_Fine Tom, see you soon._

_Yes Ginevra, see you soon_

* * *

I'll update soon, this will have more, but for the next chappie, I just don't get giving time in writing, since I have to use my mum's computer, still (just found out my bro sold my hard drive.........erg!). 

Thank you all for reviewing!

This would have been updated sooner, but my oldest bro banned me from computer, but, I am a very good little sneak, and snuck on to update! (I am having bad luck with my older bros this week, wow.)

Well, chow.

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	15. Ruined Plans

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 15 ----- Ruined plans

* * *

Ginny headed down the steps to the Gryffindor Common room. She walked right passed the 'Golden Trio', and headed to the Fat Ladies portrait, so she could leave.

"Where are you going Gin?"Ron questioned

"To see.....er......_Luna_?"Ginny answered in a question

"I highly doubt that Gin."Ron said

"Tell us Gin."Harry said

"Do I have too?"Ginny asked

"Yes."Harry and Ron said together, while Hermione brought a book close to her face and nodded her head in disbelief

"I'm turning _16_, I'm **not** a baby Ronald, and your _not_ mum, or dad. I _don't_ have to tell _you _anything."Ginny said

"About that, I got a letter a few minutes ago, Ginny."Ron said, going into his pocket and pulling out a letter "From Mum."

"_Ronnnnnnnnn_........"Ginny groaned

"Mum agrees with me Gin."Ron said "I have to keep an eye on you, and if you plan on going places alone, I have to go, that is, unless _I_ don't approve of the person."

"But I can't just blow Tom off."Ginny said

"Well Gin, looks like you won't, I'll be coming with you."Ron said

"So will I."Harry said

"Are you trying to kill my social life?"Ginny asked

"Oh no, were trying to improve it."Ron said

"Like I would believe that."Ginny said '_I miss Fred and George being here!'_

"Well, lets go."Harry said

"Hold on, I need to send a message to Luna, could I burrow Headwig?"Ginny asked

"Sure. I'll go get her."Harry said walking away

'_Better warn Tom in advance_.' Ginny thought, watching Harry rush down with Head wig on his shoulder

"Here Gin."Harry said, letting Hedwig go to Ginny

"Thanks Harry!"Ginny said, walking up the steps to the girls dorm

Tom went to leave, when a white owl who he had never seen before flew in, through one of the special dungeon windows. He saw it holding a letter with his name written on it, and took it from the bird, when it came to him. He then saw it fly away.

He opened the letter and saw semi-neat hand writing.

_**Tom,**_

_**It's Ginny.**_

_**Harry and Ron won't let me out of their sight, **_

_**so they are going to be following us around**_

_**I tried to get them to stop, but I guess their**_

_**both to thick. Hermione is also coming.**_

_**Don't be mad.**_

_**-Gin**_

Tom read the letter twice, and scowled. '_Must Potter always get in the way?_' He thought

Then he stuffed the letter into his pocket, and walked out of the common room, and walked to a point he had told Ginny to meet him.

'_Looks like no visiting the chamber with her today.......or maybe we could just ditch the git's._' Tom thought

He then leaned to the wall, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, waiting to hear the voice's of Ginny, her brother Potter, and a mudblood.

* * *

"Who ever would have thought my sister would date a Slytherin?"Ron said out of no ware

"As far as I know, Tom and I aren't dating."Ginny said silently

"Then why are you always with him?"Ron asked

"Why are you always with Harry and Hermione?"Ginny asked

"Because there my friends."Ron said

"Thats why I'm always with Tom, and he is also new here, and needs a friend."Ginny said '_Or he went here a long time ago, and does not really care about friends......'_

"Ginny, I'm on your side in this matter. I think these two should be more focused on **STUDYING**. Since our last year is almost here, and if......."

"We get it 'Mione."Harry and Ron said together

"Your right _Hermione_, how about you explain to them the _importance_ of studying and how it will help them in the _future_."Ginny said

"You know, I was just going to do that. Maybe I'll bring them back to the common room!"Hermione said happily, dragging the two boys by the arms

"Wait, I have to......"Ron started

"Oh, give her a break, you want Ginny to watch you when your on a date?"Hermione asked

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"Ginny yelled to the three

"Then why don't you want us to come?"Harry's voice echoed

"Because, I don't want you to come."Ginny said walking to where Tom said to meet him

* * *

Tom saw Ginny coming and stood up strait. He then raised an eyebrow questioningly, and got a grin from Ginny.

"I thought..."Tom started

"Hermione helped me with something........lets just say Harry and Ron get to study from now to some late time at night."Ginny said

"Then let's go to the Chamber."Tom said

"I don't think we'll be able to. Remember Tom, Harry's a parsletougne, won't he hear you?"Ginny asked

Tom ran his left hand through his hair, and said "How could I have forgotten?"

"I also think that the chamber is no longer the way you remember it. When I was coming out, all the beams were just.......well they were all collapsed."Ginny said

"Well that ruins that. And we can't go talk by the lake, since the weather is so terrible."Tom said

"So what should we do then?"Ginny asked

Tom grinned evilly

"No."Ginny said

Tom frowned at her and then grabbed her arm

"Where are we going Tom?"Ginny asked with a nervous voice

"To talk."Tom said

"Now when you say 'talk', what do you mean, last time........"Ginny started

"NO, we have to talk, when I say 'talk', I mean talk, and you are going to listen, because I am not going to explain this again..........."Tom started, but then he let go of Ginny's arm and pushed her to the wall "Or I will just wait to tell you what I have to say later."

Then he pressed his lips to hers and starter to kiss violently.

* * *

Sorry for stopping here, will continue in next chappie, thank you all so much for reviews!

I'll try to update within the next three days.

I really do hate to stop at these moments.....

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::

P.S.

Sorry the chappies have been so short recently, I tend to write more on my own computer.


	16. Those who work together get together?

* * *

I don't own HP......wish I did........but I never, ever will own it......

* * *

Just realized that I could not accept anonymous reviews....... but I fixed it. I guess with _school_ (says with great dislike) coming I am becoming more alert. So that means I'm going to probably walk into the telephone pole _again_...... like last year.

* * *

**Last Chapter**: 

_"I also think that the chamber is no longer the way you remember it. When I was coming out, all the beams were just.......well they were all collapsed."Ginny said_

_"Well that ruins that. And we can't go talk by the lake, since the weather is so terrible."Tom said_

_"So what should we do then?"Ginny asked_

_Tom grinned evilly_

_"No."Ginny said_

_Tom frowned at her and then grabbed her arm_

_"Where are we going Tom?"Ginny asked with a nervous voice_

_"To talk."Tom said_

_"Now when you say 'talk', what do you mean, last time........"Ginny started_

_"NO, we have to talk, when I say 'talk', I mean talk, and you are going to listen, because I am not going to explain this again..........."Tom started, but then he let go of Ginny's arm and pushed her to the wall "Or I will just wait to tell you what I have to say later."_

_Then he pressed his lips to hers and started to kiss violently._

* * *

Chapter 16 ------Those who work together will get together?

* * *

Ginny stood in a state of shock as Tom started kissing her, she did not expect it, and it took her a few minutes to comprehend what was going on. When she let the fact that he was now somewhat hurting her go to her mind, she tried to fight the hold he had on her wrist's. 

He stopped and gave a confused look.

"No Tom."Ginny said flatly

"Ginevra."Tom hissed

"We aren't even dating!"Ginny yelled in a hushed voice

"That could be arranged....."Tom mumbled

"Sorry Tom, didn't catch that."Ginny said, watching Tom lower his head. He seemed very interested in looking at his shoe's, Ginny noticed

"I said, _That could be arranged_. If it matters to you."He said

"Your a person with ambition, you usually go ahead with that stuff, what's stopping you?"Ginny asked

"The fact that you have an overly protective older brother who, well, as a friend said 'hes like a bear, don't poke it with a stick, if you do, it attacks.'" Tom said

Ginny then stood in thought. '_I never thought of it like that before, who would of thought, it fits Ron almost perfectly._'

"Go on Tom."Ginny said

"I think what I just said speaks for itself."Tom said bitterly

"Well, you just, sorta kissed me Tom, so this shows that Ron is not always watching."Ginny said

"I realize this _Ginevra_."Tom said

"I have to go Tom."Ginny then said, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Leaving so soon?"He said "You just got here."

"Tom..."Ginny said

"Can we at least work on the potions project?"Tom asked

"Fine."Ginny said

"Good. Come with me Ginevra."Tom said

Ginny followed, well, more was be guided by Tom, who was pulling her by the wrist.

* * *

Tom looked behind him, to see Ginny trying to keep up with him, he inwardly smirked, and started walking at a slower pace, which he could tell Ginny appreciated. He then pulled her down another hall, and turned a right. He looked in back of him to see a confused look on Ginny's face, and then said "It's a short cut to the common room, Ginevra, you most likely have never had interest in coming down these halls." 

"Why is it that you insist on taking me to the Slytherin common room?"Ginny asked

Tom just smirked

"_Tom_. Just answer the question!"Ginny said

"I don't see any need, it's not really going to be the most _important_ answer you ever get."Tom said

"You really live up to your last name sometimes."Ginny hissed

Tom just frowned, and told her "I hate my last name."

"Sorry......I....."Ginny started

"Its OK. Just.......dont let it happen again, or else."Tom said darkly, inwardly smirking at the terrified look Ginny gave.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, when finally Tom saw the trap door, leading into the common room. He whispered the password, and the door flew open.

"Ladies first."Tom then said

"Thank you."Ginny said walking down the steps followed by Tom.

* * *

Ginny looked around the common room, this was her second time there, and she felt nervous. She then looked over to one of the couches and saw Draco sitting talking to Blaise Zabini.The two boys both looked up and starred at her. She felt herself tense up, and almost jumped when Tom put an arm around her waist. 

She felt Tom guide her over to one of the couches, and felt him push her down to sit.

"Don't tell me you've lost all free will, I know I haven't used imperious on you, must be a gift now."Tom said, with a chuckle

"Sorry Tom."Ginny then said, looking around

She then looked at Tom who had his wand out, she felt something drop into the pit of her stomach. It looked like the wand was pointed at her, but Zabini, and Malfoy were there, he wouldn't do any unforgivables in front of them, right?

She looked at Tom more, and got an odd look from him, she then heard Tom said "Accio Potions paper"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Riddly?"Ginny heard Malfoy say

"What?"Tom replied

"Why is the Wea........why is Miss Weasley here?"Draco asked

Ginny almost fell from the couch at that. '_Is Malfoy sick?_'

"Ginevra and I have to work on a potion's project together Draco, I hope there is no problem with that."Tom said reading over notes.

"No problem, Riddly."Draco said

"You know, when not in the company of well, others, you could just cal me Riddle. I most confess, I hate being called Riddly."Tom said, handing Ginny some papers

She watched Draco move his eyes over to her, and then heard Tom say "Ginevra knows, and we have already agreed to something, she won't tell. Right Ginevra?"Tom said

"I would never tell Tom.......even if someone had a wand to my head, I promise."Ginny said

She watched Tom grin

"Good girl, now, homework."Tom said

"Alright."She said

"Come on Zabini, don't we have to go bother Potty and co?"Draco said quickly

"Don't you have to?"Blaise said

Ginny watched this

"I'm going to the library."Blaise then said walking away.

"Ginevra......Potions Project."Tom said

Ginny then snapped back, and said "Right."

* * *

Tom looked up at a clock in the room. It was close to 2:00. 

"Ginevra?"Tom asked

"Hmm?"Ginny replied

"How about we finish this up in, oh I don't know, an hour?"Tom said

"Alright, I can't wait for dinner."Ginny then said

"Me either."Tom replied

Tom had been down with his share of the work, he had owled his older self, and gotten some notes sent to him. He just changed the dates, and updated any information for the potion. He then focused on Ginny.

''_Maybe I'll just wait a little while longer to ask her, maybe on the Hogsmeade trip. Luckily Severus so kindly agreed on signing the permission slip for me.' _Tom thought

Tom sat in thought for a little while longer, until Ginny asked "Tom, could we take a break and get a drink?"

Tom looked at Ginny and said "OK."

He then got up and said "Stay here."

"OK Tom."Ginny said

He then walked to the boys dorm and went to the water container, and got to cups of it. Then walked back.

"Here you go Ginevra."Tom said

"Thanks so much Tom."Ginny said taking a sip

"Need any help?"Tom asked

"Well, I think I got the roots name correct."Ginny said

Tom looked over the paper and said "Yes, its correct."

He watched as Ginny smiled. "A little more, and I'm done."

"Good."Tom said '_Then dinner._'

* * *

Soon Ginny finished writing, and the clock read 3:00 pm.

Tom and Ginny walked from the common room after Tom safely put away the work for the project. Then they both headed up to the great hall, and went there separate ways for eating.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter.

I just got school supplies.....I love hot topic. Harry Potter backpack with the Hogwarts emblem.

Well, I must go make myself lunch, since goldfish crackers are not my favorite meal. Till next update.

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	17. Monday Morning at 5 o'clock

I don't own it.....

-

Sorry I have not updated. The updates should come within months, now that school is started. I also was spending time translating the story into Italian, for school.

-

Chapter 17 ------- Monday Morning at 5 o clock

-

Ginny sat on one of the over stuffed couch's in the Gryffindor Common room. It was now Monday morning, the time 5:45. Ginny was the only one who was awake in the Tower. She sat with the parchment Tom had given her, and was talking with him, laughing sometimes. She then went to say something out loud, that Tom had told her to say, new spell, or something she didn't know, when she heard foot steps, and yawning. She looked up, mid-sentence, and stopped.

"What were you going to say Gin?"Ron asked

"It sound pretty, er.......dark."Harry then said

"Er.....Well, you see....." Ginny started

"Are you plotting to kill someone?"Ron asked, in a joking voice, walking to where Ginny was sitting. "Whats that?"

"N...Nothing!"Ginny exclaimed

"Give it, Gin. Looks like homework, let me look it over."Ron said, going to grab it

"No Ron, I...."Ginny then watched in horror as Ron's hand came to the paper

"What is it, Gin?"Harry asked coming behind Ron to read it

"No, Don't read!!"Ginny almost yelled. She then jumped up, and stuffed the quill and parchment into her pocket, spilling crimson ink on the hard wood floor. She then went to run out of the room, when Harry was in front of her exit.

"Your acting odd Ginny, just like the Riddle incident."Harry said

"I am not, you git's just never pay atension!"Ginny then yelled at him, then she ducked under Harry's arm, pushed the portrait open, and ran down the stair cases, when she got to the bottom, she looked behind her, to see no one.

-

Tom sat on his bed, with the curtains drawn around the bed. He had cast lumus so he could see what Ginny was writing, but got worried when she did not respond, he got really worried when random ink blots spilled onto the page, like blood. He opened the curtains, and walked to his trunk, and put the paper in. He then decided to get dressed, since it was 6 o clock. When he finished changing, he took his prefects badge, and proudly fastened it above the Slytherin logo that was on his school robes.

He then made his way out the room, but quickly said a charm. Instead of the spike hair, that he had had. He now had his hair falling strait, with slight curls by his ears, his bangs fell a little over his eyes, which caused him to push them. He then walked to the common room, and left.

'_I must find Ginevra now, someone could have gotten the paper, I need to use that if I am going to have contact with her in times when we can't speak to one another._' Tom thought, moving a bang over to the side. He then walked up two flights of stairs to the main entrance hall, and then up one more flight to the second floor. There he saw Ginny, leaning on the wall, it seemed that she was catching her breath.

"Ginevra."Tom said, watching in amusement, as Ginny jumped, from fright

"Tom."Ginny then said

He walked closer to her, and took her chin in his hand, to direct her to look into his eyes. He then whispered in a deadly voice.

"You didn't let _anyone_ take the parchment I gave you, did you?"

"N..No Tom."Ginny said

"Good, love."Tom then said "We don't want anyone to find out."

"I ran from Harry and Ron before they could take it."Ginny said

"_Potter?_"Tom said, with venom

"Yes Tom." Ginny said "Harry."

'_I will make sure that Potter is dead, then Ginevra will be mi..............Potter will just be dead, and I will gain power. Power is the most important thing. Power.........'_Tom thought, while looking into Ginny's eyes. He then noticed Ginny turn her face from his, which caused him to catch her by the chin.

"I want to go eat Tom."Ginny said annoyed

"Then we will go together. You are forbidden to go by Potter, unless I tell you to. You are to give me information on Potter, and you will not go against me. You hear me Ginevra?"Tom hissed

"Yes Tom. But you have no right, in forbidding me."Ginny said

"Oh but I do love, oh but I do. Your mine, and you always will be."Tom said, in his dark whisper, he smirked at the frightened look Ginny gave him. e probably sounded slightly or fully mad, but he did not care.

"I just want some alone time Tom."Ginny whispered, then she pulled away from Tom. This only made him grab her by the arm, in a harsh manor. "No love, your sitting at Slytherin today, tomorrow, and for however long I say."

"Tom......I want to sit at Gryffindor, I am a Gryff, you cant change it."Ginny said

"I don't want you by _Potter_, you may be questioned, and until I am certain that no one in your house has the curiosity of a cat, that is how long you are going to stay under my watchful eye. I have eyes all around this school, I am watching you at all times, you should feel quite safe, I am going through lengths to make sure Dumbledore, or Saint Potter don't get you to tell."Tom said whispering into Ginny's ear.

"Your crazy Tom, you really are."Ginny whispered

"Oh no love, I'm not crazy, I'm just a bloody genius."Tom said, with a chuckle. "Now breakfast, and classes."

-

Thanks for reading, next chappie will be out soon, I have to finish HW, so, that's the delay recently, and thats why this was so short.

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	18. Secrets untold, Secrets found out

I don't own Harry Potter!

-

Chapter 18--------- Secrets untold, Secrets found out

-

Potions class. She hated it. Even if Tom was her partner, and even if he was able to intimidated Snape, into not taking points away from Ginny, she still hated potions. She turned her head from the black board, and looked at Tom, he was writing quite fast, his spidery hand writing still perfectly neat. She then quickly turned her head away, and started copying off the board.

Sure once and a while, potions could be fun, well, 1 out 100, but Snape alway ruined it for her and the other Gryffs. Ginny then dipped er quill into black ink, to continue her sentence. She felt eyes on her, and turned her head back into Tom's direction. Now they were staring at one another, looking each other dead in the eye.

He then ripped a piece of parchment, silently, so Snape would not hear it, and wrote quite fast on it. He then slipped the paper into her hand, and went back to writing. '_I think I'll wait till after class to read this._' Ginny thought, slipping the paper into her pocket. She then put her attention back to the assignment on the black board.

Ginny wrote until Snape dismissed the class. She would have to get the rest of the notes from someone, most likely Tom. She waited packed her stuff, and went to leave for her third class of the day. As she left the room, she felt someone grab her arm, she turned her head, and blinked, seeing Tom.

"Follow me."He said, more in a demanding way, then any.

"Fine, I don't want to be late, I have McGonagall next, I don't feel like being yelled at."Ginny said

Tom smirked, and guided her to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Ginny took one look at were she was being brought, and her reflex's told her to run.

"We need to talk."Tom said "Read the paper."

"I need to get to class Tom."Ginny said

"Read the paper, or your not going anywhere. Personally, I don't care if I miss Sprouts class, since the class is a bore, in my personal opinion." Tom said

Ginny then frowned, taking out the paper.

"You couldn't just wait till you took me against my will to a girls rest room to ask this?"Ginny said

"I'm in no mood to ask questions, plus, I have to act as the person everyone here thinks I am."Tom said in a whisper

"Alright Thomas-Marcus."Ginny said

"Tom."Tom said "Just Tom."

"Your eye is twitching Tom, are you mad at me or something?"Ginny asked

"My eye is not twitching."Tom said, temper rising.

"It is."Ginny said

"Just tell me what you know about Snape. I need to send a full essay type thing about what is going on at this school."Tom said

Ginny frowned.

"Ginevra, tell me."Tom said "Or I will use force."

"_Tom......_"Ginny started

"1."Tom said

Ginny froze

"2. When I say three, well, three is just going to get you some very wonderful truth potions, love."Tom said

"Tom, I really need to get to class, oh look Harry, you may want to hide in a stall, it...er....wont be good for you to be seen in a girls restroom Tom, bye!"Ginny said, running out

-

Tom punched the wall in the bathroom. He did not care about the fact that it was quite solid, or the fact that contact with a fist, only resulted in sheer pain, no. He was quite mad. He walked out of the rest room when he was sure no one was walking by, and just pretended to be patrolling the floor, since he was prefect and all.

He had always been good at faking things, but whenever he did skip a class, one person would always interfere.

"Professor Dumbledore."Tom said, as politely as he could

"Mr. Riddly."Dumbledore said "Why aren't you in class?"

"Well, you see sir, I traded patrol time with my friend, thats why I am here."Tom said

"Which friend?"Dumbledore asked

'_Why does it matter?' _Tom thought '_I could get away with a murder, but I can't get away with skipping one stupid little class!_'

"Mr. Riddly."Dumbledore said

"One of the girls in my year. I still am having trouble with their names, er.......Odessa, I think."Tom said

"Yes, she is supposed to be patrolling now, good day Mr. Riddle....."Dumbledore said walking away.

Tom went on walking, but stopped with realization. Dumbledore knew?

-

Ginny sat in McGonagall's class, luckily she made it before it was to late, and just got a lecture. She was worried, now that Tom was trying to use her to get information. Sure she did not like Snape, and sure, she thought he was a git. But he was helping the order out. If Tom knew Snape was spying, then, well Snape would probably be killed, and she would have all the guilt, knowing that she was the reason Snape would be dead.

She was so worried, that she totally ignored McGonagall, when asked to transfigure a teapot into a turtle.

After not listening, she was just sent out of the room, to Madam Pomfrey's, since McGonagall thought Ginny was sick. Usually Ginny listened during Transfiguration.

Ginny just walked down the hall, and almost let out a scream, as something pinned her to the hard, cold stone wall.

-

"Dumbledore knows!"Tom shouted in a whisper.

"He does?"Ginny said

"He just said 'Good day Mr. Riddle.' The git knows."Tom said

"He may have just let it slip, I mean, Riddly, Riddle, y and e. Easy mistake."Ginny said

"Did you say anything?"Tom said tightening his grip on Ginny's shoulders "Tell me!"

"No Tom. Let go!" Ginny said

Tom loosened, let go, and walked away.

'_I am going to have a lot to say to my older self, and then I am going to get a howler, I could hear it now._' Tom thought

He stopped walking, and felt something hit into him. He turned around, with his wand out, looking down at Ginny.

"Why are you following me?"Tom asked "Wait, you agree to give me the information I need?"

"No, I need the rest of the potion notes, and I know you got them all, Mr. I-write-fast." Ginny said

"You have to learn to speed write, believe me love, you have to be able to in sixth year."Tom said, motioning Ginny "I'll let you write them, this time, but it will cost you."

"What do you mean Tom."Ginny asked

"Oh nothing love, you'll just have to wait, now Slytherin common room."Tom said

"Why not the library?"Ginny said

"Because the women in there will ask questions. The dormitories on the other hand, no one is there, unless some students have Binns this period, come on. Now." Tom said

Ginny followed, while Tom walked with many thoughts plaguing his mind.

-

Thanx for reading the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update!

I'm sick, and also injured, so it took a while. I'll try and update soon! Promise!!!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	19. Monday evening

I don't own Harry Potter!!!

----------------------

Chapter 19 --------- Monday evening

---------------------

The day had gone by fast, and now Tom sat in thought at the Slytherin table, for dinner. Ginny was being talked to by her brother, Tom noticed, and once and a while Ginny's brother would look over at the Slytherin table, at Tom. Then Tom noticed Ginny turning red, since her brother was getting her mad. '_Don't tell me Dumbledore told the Golden Trio, that I'm Tom Riddle, or that ruins the whole plan.'_ Tom thought with a sigh. He was at this time, sitting where all the Slytherin fifth years sat, since Draco, and them were skipping dinner.

"Thanks for taking my place for patrolling, I totally forgot."Tom heard a girl say. He turned around and saw Odessa, one of the girls in his year.

"No problem."Tom mumbled '_At least one of us checks the prefect schedule.'_

"You look like someone hexed you."The girl said sitting next to Tom.

Tom gave Odessa a flat look. Which caused her to laugh.

"Whats wrong?"Odessa asked

'_Nothing, I'm just the young form of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Dumbledore has found out, and now has told the Golden Trio, other then that, I'm fine."_Tom thought '_Yeah, that would go over just great._"

"Nothing."Tom said annoyed

"Maybe I could help?"Odessa said

"No one could help with this problem, its nothing. Bye."Tom said quickly getting up, and walking over to Ginny

"Your not hanging Weasley, are you?"Odessa said with a sneer

"And if I am?"Tom said turning around

"They are a bunch of blood traders, hanging around mudbloods, and being friends with half bloods, and liking muggles, its sick!"Odessa said

Tom mentally hexed the girl, he was a half blood, even if he did not admit it, and he was Salazar's heir. This Slytherin girl, had no power to tell him what to do, he was more Slytherin then any one in the house, who were they to tell him not to talk to Ginny, she would be of great help, Tom knew that, and he did not need to explain.

"So your saying, with me associating with a Weasley, it makes me less of a wizard?"Tom said, in a bored tone

"Thats my point."Odessa said brightly

"Now tell me, because you don't like Ginevra, your going to treat me like dirt?"Tom said

"Exact........no, your in my house, I have to treat you better then a Hufflepuff."Odessa said

Tom then just walked away, but making sure he gave Odessa a cold glare.

-

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, with Luna. Luna had a new Quibbler, and was telling Ginny about a creature that was 'discovered' recently.Ginny had felt something tap her on the shoulder, and then something lightly tap her side, which caused her to look to her left, were Tom had one foot on the seat, his arm resting on his knee, and his chin resting on his arm. He had his eyes focused on Ginny, and a smirk planted on his lips.

"Tom."Ginny said

"Why hello Ginny, Luna."Tom said

"Hello Thomas Marcus."Luna said, earning an odd look from Tom.

"Tom, just Tom." Tom said

Luna shrugged and went back to reading, while Ginny took a bite from the macaroni she had. She watched as Tom moved and took a seat next to her, and watched him take the empty glass (which when he touched, filled with pumpkin juice) that was in front of him, and watched as he took his wand out and muttered a spell.

"What did you just do?"Ginny asked

"Oh, transfigured the pumpkin juice into butter bear."Tom said lazily

"I need to learn how to do that."Ginny said

"Sixth year love, sixth year."Tom said

"Tom, how about you teach me that trick early?"Ginny asked

"I would."Tom started "But I don't want to. I don't see what benefits I would get from it."

Ginny just looked at him, and thought '_I knew it._'

"Ginevra, the reason I am at the Gryffindor table, is, well to get you, we have to discuss something important, remember?"Tom said, putting his now empty glass down.

"Alright, I still have to check with Ron."Ginny said getting up

Tom grabbed her by the wrist. "Do you have to check in with your older brother?"

"Yes.....my mum told me I had to."Ginny said, flatly

"Alright, I'll be waiting at the double doors."Tom said, getting up, and walking away.

"Bye Luna, talk to you tomorrow."Ginny said

"Are you and Thomas-Marcus dating?"Luna then asked

"Er....I don't think so."Ginny said

"Oh. Bye Gine......Ginny."Luna said, walking to the Ravenclaw table, and joining a group of students who were talking, and passing a book around.

After that, Ginny walked up to the Golden Trio.

"Ron?"Ginny asked

Ron turned his head, and took a bite from a piece of chicken.

"Talk when your done chewing Ron."Hermione said "Its rather rude."

Ginny laughed "Listen to her Ron."

Ron just gave a look that said shut up, and swallowed.

"What gin?"Ron asked

"I'm going with Tom, I'll be back later."Ginny said

"No your not, you are not going with him."Ron said

"Yeah Gin, don't go with him, there is something not right about him."Harry said

"I'm guessing your not meaning the fact that hes left handed in this case."Ginny said, earning a few odd looks from the little group.

"No Gin. We just don't think its good for you to be around him, thats all."Ron said

"I have to go, I promised him that I would talk to him, we have a project in potions, and we are almost done. I have to go."Ginny said

"The answer is still n........"Ron started

"Go Ginny, school work is the most important thing, Ron, Harry stop being gits, Ginny go finish your potions home work."Hermione said

"You just called Ron and me gits."Harry said

"Because your acting like them."Hermione said

"Er.....well I better be going, bye!"Ginny said, walking faster to get away.

-

"What took you so long?"Tom asked, as Ginny made it to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Oh you know, I had to say we were finishing our already completed potions work."Ginny said

"I'm proud, your getting better at lying."Tom said

"Funny."Ginny said "So, what are we talking about?"

"Well, the common room is empty. That is where we are going to talk, follow."Tom said walking away

"Tom?"Ginny then asked

"Hmm?"Was Toms reply

"Do I, well have to answer?"Ginny asked

"Of course love. And lucky for you, I always carry around a truth potion."Tom said, grinning at the horrified look Ginny gave him. "Oh but don't worry love, it's not like I'm killing you, a little truth serum never hurt anyone."

"I don't want to play the role of a traitor Tom."Ginny said

"You should have thought about _that _a long time ago."Tom said

He thought he heard Ginny say "How was I suppose to know?"

"You yourself once told me, you should never trust something that is an inanimate object, who talks, or something along those lines."Tom said, earning a glare from Ginny.

"Wow Tom, I never thought you would sound like my father, after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident."Ginny said, getting a glare from Tom.

Tom and Ginny stopped talking for a few minutes, at that point they had finally made it to the Slytherin house entrance, and Tom was already lifting the trap door, and telling Ginny "ladies first."

---------

Tom told Ginny to take a seat on one of the over-stuffed fancy green chairs that was placed in front of the fire place. He then gave a shout for Draco and Blaise, who came once they were called.

"I thought no one was here Tom."Ginny said

Tom just looked at her, and smirked.

"Well, love. Only the sixth years are here, they choose to eat in the dorms, since they had work, I happened to do that often in sixth year myself."Tom said

"Oh."Was the only answer he got.

"Yes, oh it is Ginevra."Tom said "Zabini, Malfoy, make sure she does not move from that chair."

Then Tom walked away. Ignoring Ginny's pleading eyes. '_Ginevra, you did come on your free will, I never told you, or made you come, now vertisum.'_

He entered the fifth year boys dorm, and went over to his bed. He knelt onto the cold stone floor, and used a complicated spell, that was like Aloahmora, but it was harder to get open. He then dug through the neat piles of clothes he had, and also moved some books around, when he got to a fine black marble box. He tapped it twice with his wand, and it opened. Then he rested it on his night table, and looked at the rather small bottles. '_Well, I don't think she would want to drink Basilisk venom, though it would be quite amusing, she is needed alive.' _Tom thought, with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

He looked over the tiny bottles, each containing little dose's of the most powerful dark art potions that you could brew, until he picked up a bottle that had a diamond type top. It was crystal clear, with a clear type liquid inside. He could tell it was the potion he would need, and he could also tell, he would need to write to Lucius, to have another potion sent in place.

He closed the box, locked it, and put it back in his trunk, which he locked next. He then picked up the small bottle, and held it gently, so it would not break, and brought it to the room. He there saw Draco trying to have a conversation with Ginny, which seemed hard, since one and a while, Draco would almost revert to calling her Weaslette, but he would catch himself, and just call her Weasley. Tom then walked over, smiled at Ginny, which made him smirk inside, since she blushed crimson, and then he opened the bottle.

"This won't hurt a bit love, not a bit."Tom said, push Ginny's head back, and holding her nose, while he forced the liquid into her mouth. He then grinned again, as he let Ginny go, and watched her move into the chair a bit more, and put her head down. Then to test if it worked he asked "Is your name full name Ginevra Weasley?"

She responded "My full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Tom then said "Do you know anything about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."Ginny said

"Can you tell me what you know?"

"No."Ginny said

"Why not?" Tom asked

"Because I would get into trouble."Ginny said

"Do you trust me Ginevra?"Tom asked

"Yes."Ginny said, but then that was followed by "No, I don't."

"Which is it Ginny?"Tom asked

"Both."Ginny said

Tom just frowned he had only a little time to do this, so he pulled a piece of parchment out, and his quill, and then ink. Opened the bottle and asked "Ginevra, what do you know about Severus Snape?"

"That he is a potions master at Hogwarts, head of Slytherin house, is a slimy git to us in Gryffindor house, gives unfair amounts of homework, and is a death eater. He is also a......."Ginny said

"He is also a......?"Tom repeated "Ginevra, finish the sentence!"

"He is also a spy."Ginny said

"For who?"Tom asked "I knew he spied, but who's side is he on?"

"He is on Dumbledores side."Ginny said

"Good girl. You will be rewarded, now, don't you feel better getting that bit of information off you shoulders?"Tom said

"No."Ginny replied.

"Zabini."Tom said

"Yes?"Blaise said

"Go get the counter potion so Miss Weasley goes back to normal."Tom said

"Yes sir."Blaise said walking away.

"Malfoy, go back to the dormitory's, your not needed here anymore."Tom said

"Alright."Draco said walking away.

Tom then wrote a quick letter, which, was quite long, front and back parchment, but none the less, was quick for him, and he folded it, went into his robe pocket, and took out an envelope. He then took the quill, and in his neat hand writing, wrote 'To: Lord Voldemort.' But so he would not get caught sending this letter, wrote everything in parsletounge. He would stamp it shut later, and send it out before the sun came up. He put the letter in his pocket, after he let the ink dry, and looked over to Ginny. He moved a little closer to her, and pushed her hair from her face. Then snapped out of thought, when Blaise came holding a small bottle.

"This is the one?"Tom asked

"Yes. I have more, if it is needed. May I go back to studying now?"

"Yes."Tom said, opening the bottle, and watching as he made Ginny drink.

He then listened to Ginny as she said in a whisper "What have I just done?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!

I can't believe I almost have twenty, I'm shocked. I never thought I could write this much.

For chapter twenty, I know I normally don't ask this, but if I get over 4 reviews, I'll update either Sunday or Monday, the earliest!

Thanks again!

:::Riddled-Slytherin


	20. Mondays end

I don't own HP!

-

I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update, I really was hoping to update by Monday, I am sorry again!!!

-

Chapter 20 - Mondays end

-------------------------

Ginny walked from the Slytherin common room, before students had come. Tom had let her out, and he told her to gave him a goodnight kiss, which caused him to smirk, when she ended up giving in to his charm. She hated him for that smirk, she hated him for always getting her to do things she did not want to do. She felt like a first year again, but she also, somehow, even if she would not admit it, loved him in a sense. He did help her with classwork, got her out of trouble with Snape.........Snape, oh no, because of her, she probably would not have the git as a potions teacher, she may have built a hate for the guy, but he was helping the Order, and risking his life, and now, since she had been Tom's choose in person to help him out, Snape would most likely meet his demise at the next Death eater meeting.

Ginny walked to the stairs that led to the first floor, and started thinking '_Why did he have to find out the information?_' But then realized '_I guess certain things are better off unasked. Better off not getting into a worse situation.......if mum finds out that I'm the one who spilled the info, I'm going to be dead!_' Ginny went to walk up the next flight of stairs, where she noticed Snape and McGonagall speaking. '_Great, more guilt, just what I need. Just keep walking, and don't attract attention to yourself, and your home free, only a few more flights to climb, till your in the Gryffindor Tower, almost to the stairs, walk, don't trip....I think they are looking at me!'_ She then walked up the steps, and thought '_Stop being paranoid, they know nothing, man, why did Tom have to give me the stupid veritaserum?_' Ginny walked up to the next flight of stairs, and looked down from the banister. Down below, Snape and McGonagall looked up, giving Ginny an odd look, which caused Ginny to direct her attention else ware. '_They must think I have gone insane, I blame Tom!_'Ginny then thought. As she walked a little further, she remembered summer. '_I had a list of things to do to annoy him to the point that he would snap! I need to rethink this, I think he deserves something._' Ginny then ran the rest of the way to the tower. She mumbled the Gryffindors password (which was changed since it was to easy to figure out.), and entered. She went to run to the fifth year girls dorm, when she heard Ron. '_Why does he have to bother me now?_'

"Ginny, finished your home work already?"Ron asked

"Yeah Ron, Tom and I only had a little bit left to do."Ginny said

"I'm going to go talk to Snape, maybe I could get him to pair you with someone else, without getting points taken away, mind you." Ron said

"Your suicide."Ginny mumbled

"What?"Ron asked with a confused voice

"I said, good luck with that!"Ginny said

"I er......thought so?"Ron said

"But you might as well not go to Snape, since we HAVE to be partnered with a Slytherin..... for all you know, I could end up stuck with that git Raven."Ginny said

Ron seemed to take this time to think this over.

"I guess I rather you with Riddly, since Remington is as much a git as Malfoy......"Ron said

"Alright, I have to go read now, bye Ron, see you in the morning!"Ginny said running up the tower steps, to the door that in gold letters said 'Fifth Years'. She ran into the dorm, and said hello to the other girls in the dorm, and walked to her bed. She grabbed her pajamas, used the switching spell, and now in her pj's, walked to her trunk, grabbed a book, some ink, and a quill, walked to her bed, dropped the stuff that would not break on it, and then sat down. She pulled the drapes around the bed, then reached her hand out to the end table that was next to the bed, and grabbed a candle that was on its bronze candle holder (a/n:can't think of what those are called). She lit it, to let light in the dark area, and on a paper, she wrote 'How'. But then she realized she had the wrong paper, because green ink appeared in place where her red ink was, asking

_How what?_

_Oh hi Tom......I was just asking how long till we go to hogsmeade?!_

_Todays Monday, we go Saturday. So, five days._

_Thanks Tom!_

_No problem_

_Bye_

_Bye Ginevra_

Ginny finished that, and moved the paper to the bottom, and thought '_Good thing he wrote back quick on that, or he would be asking why i wrote 'How many ways to annoy Tom.' That would have been bad for me._'

She then dipped her quill into the red ink, and began to write.

-

Tom was lying on his bed, reading a potions book, that would most likely be found in the restricted section of the school library. He had a twisted grin plastered on his face, he older self had suspected Snape, and now thanks to Ginevra, he had found he had a great source to get major information. He planned out that if he got Ginny into the Slytherin common room, when no one wad there, he could just use the veritaserum on her, and ask questions. '_Next time I will find a weakness in Potter, that would be good, if we find a way to get rid of the git, then we win the war._' Tom thought. But he then frowned '_I never asked whats in it for me, if I get all this information!_' Tom then got up from his bed, leaving his potions book on his bed. He then grabbed a piece of parchment, and started writing another letter. '_I know my older self wants this information, and I know that he can't come to Hogwarts to get it, so, this is great! I could just send this letter, and hold the one that has the information on Snape, and wait for a reply. Oh this should be interesting._'

He wrote the letter, hid the first one in the bottom of his trunk, under an invisibility cloak, and then put the first letter in his book bag. He then went back to his bed, picked up his book, and started reading about a lethal, highly illegal potion. But soon had to stop when foot steps and voices come close to the dorm. So he marked his page by folding over a small piece of the page. He quickly closed the book, got off the bed, and stuffed the book underneath it. Then he went back to his bed, laid down, and put his arms in a comfortable position behind his head. He then closed his eyes, and decided he would go to sleep now.

-

Thanks everyone for reading!!

I really tried to make the chapter longer, but this was the most I could type...

Also, thanks everyone who reviewed!!!

Death Immortalitis: Glad u liked the end, I thought that would be an interesting way to end. I thought it would be sweet for Tom to call Ginny love, I personally think it makes the lines flow a bit. :)

Lady Lestrange: I'm glad u loved the way I characterized Ginny! For ur story, the Seers truth is wicked, I'll review it shortly after I update!!! I also like Tom Riddle's head boy speech, that was funny.

NagaQueen: For ur question, it's sorta hard to answer it, hopefully some chapters will answer it. But he has plans, that makes it that he is nice to Ginny. Hope that helps, but other chapters will get into it, a bit more.

-

I dunno if anyone noticed, but if u look at Chapter two, you get this :::

'_Lucius wondered why Lord Voldemort had asked him to get supplies for a potion instead of the potions master Severus Snape, but thought better then to think about it_'

So, I guess it was hinting to this chapter! :)

(_But in all honesty, I forgot about that, and looking over the story to see any mistakes that I need to fix, made me realize this, so if u did not notice it, thats OK! I just noticed it, after 3 months! I don't know why, but I find this rather funny.)_

Thanks again for reading,

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::

P.S:

I'll try to update soon, but can't promise anything. My birthday is in the coming week, and my family has already started the celebration, so its hectic. Hopefully I get new computer parts, so I could get on more, and update more, and play Sims2 on a computer that could run it! Well, I'm done talking, bye.


	21. Talks

I don't own HP!

-

Chapter 21- Talks

-

Morning had come pretty fast, well, at least Ginny thought so. She missed being able to sleep all she wanted, like the summer, but now school was here, and she had work, and all that fun stuff, like every week day. She had made sure to finish any work given to her, an hour before she fell asleep, so she was safe. She had only gotten to sleep at 3:15 am, since the guilt of telling Tom the information about Snape was still in her mind.

She had done her morning routine, got dressed, and ready, and made her way to the great hall. Still half asleep, she walked down the halls, ignoring her surroundings, her focus only on the great hall. She felt like she was fully awake, when her brother put his hand on her shoulder. It had made her jump, and made him laugh. Ginny turned around and found herself face to face with the Dream Team. Harry was smiling at her, Ron was chuckling, and Hermione had a book in her and, and was giving Ron a lecture.

'Typical kind of morning.' Ginny thought.

"Ginny." Harry said

"What?" She replied

"Can I talk to you, er, alone?" Harry asked looking her dead in the eye

Ginny just stared at him, and then at Ron, who was giving her thumbs up sign.

"Fine." Ginny said following him. She followed him to moaning myrtles bathroom.

"A girl's rest room?" Ginny just said

"No one in there right mind comes here." Harry whispered

"What is it you wanted to ask me Harry?" Ginny just said

"Oh, right. Ginny would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.

Ginny mentally smirked. _'I wonder what he will do when I say no.' _she thought

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. But I'm already going with Tom." Ginny said, watching Harry's eyes go from hope, to sorrorow to disbelief.

"You're going with Riddly?" Was all Harry could say.

"Yep." Ginny said "Well I have to go, classes start in half an hour, and I want breakfast."

She smiled as she left Harry in the girl's room, with the look of disbelief still on his face. As she walked back to the Great Hall she still had the little smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that love?" Ginny heard

'I know his voice anywhere, and plus, Tom is the only person who calls me love.' Thought Ginny

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you." Ginny said

Tom moved closer to Ginny and moved his face close to hers. "And why not?"

"Because......"Ginny started

Tom moved a little closer, now Ginny could feel his breath on her face.

"Go on love." Tom said moving a little closer

"Ginny!"

Tom stepped away from Ginny, and moved behind, placing his hands on her shoulders. Ginny just turned her head to see Harry running up to were she and Tom were standing.

---------

'_Potter._' Tom thought. _'Always ruining everything. But wait...._'

"Ginny, get away from him." Harry said

"Why?" Ginny asked

"Because!" Harry shouted

Tom watched amused

"Potter, ever think that maybe, just maybe the lady does not want to listen to you." Tom said

"Just go away Harry." Ginny said

"Fine Ginny, but I am going to have to go tell Ron that I could have sworn the two of you were going to get into a snogging session in the middle of the hallway." Harry said, walking away

'_The git is going to get her overly protective brother to attack me, again. Great, just great!_' Tom thought

"Ginevra, did I miss something?" Tom then asked

"Oh, er, I think he's mad that I just turned him down for a Hogsmeade date." Ginny said

'Well my day is looking up.'

"Great! We have so little time for breakfast!" Ginny said, scowling.

"Well let's just go to breakfast." Tom said

"You better have a plan on how we will get a well balanced meal, Riddly." Ginny then said bitterly

"Your not to sweet when your hungry." Tom found himself muttering

"If you think I'm bad, you should see my brother without food." Ginny said

"I'd rather not." Tom said. Then the two headed into the Great Hall.

-------

After Tom and Ginny entered the Great Hall, they noticed Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were missing from the staff table.

"That's odd, were do you think Dumbledore and the other teachers are?" Tom said, lost in thought

"If they aren't here, maybe classes are going to be cancelled!" Ginny said with hope in her eyes.

Tom looked at her and smirked.

"If the teachers aren't here, wouldn't you think they are in there classrooms?" Tom said, his smirk turning into a pleased grin, watching all the hope in Ginny's eyes leave.

Ginny seemed to be ready to say something, as Tom walked away, beckoning her over to the Slytherin table to join him in breakfast.

-------

Albus Dumbledore sat in an overstuffed chair in the staff room. Joining him were professors of the main subjects the school taught.

"Why are we here Albus?" McGonagall asked

Dumbledore just looked at the teachers and said "I have called you here, to warn you or just tell you something I have noticed."

"What Albus" McGonagall said asking for the teachers

"I have reason to believe that Tom Riddle is attending the school." Dumbledore said, receiving horrified glances from the teachers

"But how?" Sprout asked

"Mr. Riddle was always quite good with telling a story." Dumbledore said

"Let me guess, Riddly?" Snape said

"I believe. They could be the same person, but only appearance wise are they semi different." Dumbledore said

"I told you that the story seemed a bit....different." McGonagall said

Dumbledore nodded "In all honesty, I have known this since I spoke to the boy on the day the students arrived."

"Then why did you wait so long to tell us Albus, the boy is threat to the whole school!" McGonagall said

"Why don't we just notify the Ministry, and tell them to cart him away, and have him spend life in Azkaban?" Snape said

"As long as I am headmaster, no student will be sent away to that terrible place. Yes the boy has committed horrible crimes, but maybe we could get him to our side." Dumbledore said

McGonagall let out a laugh "The boy is pure evil. I was in seventh year when he came here. He made my time as Head girl a nightmare, along with the other students in his house, but he was just the worst. The boys a threat, at age 11 he was showing that h........wait even now, he being He-who-must-alright Albus, Voldemort, shows a sign that he does not mind killing, obviously."

"Tom Riddle is not Lord Voldemort......._yet_. Tell me, how is the boy in class?" Dumbledore asked

"He is above 5th year charms."Flitwick said

"He seems bored in Herbolagy, and he is always the first one able to answer the questions, he would probably be better in 7th year classes, or maybe later 6th year courses." Sprout answered

"Mr. Riddle should have been in 6th year." Dumbledore said

"Albus, the boy is always hanging around Miss Weasley, you don think he's planning on doing anything to her, like he did 4 years ago, do you?" McGonagall said worriedly

"No Minerva. I don't think he is plotting anything against her." Dumbledore said 'At least I don't know if he is.'

-------

"Tom?" Ginny asked

"Yes?" Tom answer

"I told you so." Ginny said

"Who would have thought we would have classes off because of an urgent teachers meeting, it is totally unlike anything that ever happened when I came here." Tom mumbled

"Again, I told you so." Ginny said

Tom just glared and then gave a smile. '_This should get her to stop saying I told you so.'_ "I need to speak with you Ginevra."

"What?" Ginny said

"Follow." Tom said

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked

"You'll see, you know what, this should work better." Tom said walking behind Ginny, covering her eyes with his hands. "Trust me." He murmured into her ear

'What is he planning? I'm a bit scarred now......'Thought Ginny

"Tom, tell me where we are going." Ginny said

"That love, is the surprise." Tom said into her ear, walking her to the second floor girl's bathroom.

Ginny heard Tom speaking parseltounge, and that's when she knew where Tom was taking her.

"No Tom." Ginny whispered

"Ladies first." Tom said chuckling as he pushed Ginny down the slide type pipe. All he heard was Ginny cursing him out, and then he went down.

------

Thanks for reading, I'll try and update faster. But my advanced warning is:

I have science fair project to work on, so that will take up my time, so I might not update to soon. Hopefully otherwise.

But I could say, I could probably write some more chapters while in math class, Italian class, and technology, who knows. I wrote this one in S.S due to a sub. Cant believe I was able to write it in with Chaos all around....lol, dinner!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::

When I posted this chapter, I was just going to go use the spell check.......like I would normally do, but no spell check, so sorry for all the errors!


	22. In the Chamber

**Tom 22: In the Chamber  
**

* * *

Ginny leaned on the Chamber wall. She was wet; cover in slime, and now in a bad mood, thanks to Tom. She watched as he came down the slide type pipe. Of course, the ride ended, with you falling right out of the pipe and landing on the stone floor, but Tom seemed use to it. She glared at the dark haired boy, as he gave a sheepish smile. "What's wrong with you love?"

"Oh, I was just sent down a wet, slime or muck covered pipe the doubles as a slide, I am now in a place that I would rather forget, and again, the place is condemned!" Ginny said bitterly

Tom took a look around. "It looks alright to me."

"Its past the first locked chamber entrance Tom." Ginny said

"Well now that explains that." Tom said "Come on. We need to talk."

Ginny stood still.

"Ginevra, don't be stubborn. Come." Tom said walking over to the spot the red head stood. He leaned close to her and mumbled in her ear "Trust me."

"I trusted you last time we were down here, and…."Ginny started

"I have a soul! Do you think I am going to leave you here to rot?" Tom said amused

"But its just I gave you the chance the last time, and well, you just blew it, blew it big time Tom." Ginny said

"Second chance?" Tom asked

"No." Ginny said flatly

"I bet I could make you change your mind love." Tom muttered

He then grabbed the red head and slung her over his shoulder like she was a sack.

"Put me down Tom!" Ginny just shouted

"I don't feel like it." He said, an amused smirk playing on his lips

"This really isn't fair Tom." Ginny mumbled

Tom walked through the first part of the chamber, and made his way to the lock with the snakes. He hissed open in parseltounge and watched the door open. He put Ginny down as he saw the crumbled stone lying on the ground, blocking his entrance. He took his wand out, mumbled something about no one caring about keeping old chambers in tact. He then used a complicated levitating charm, and moved the stone to the sides, to make a pathway. After clearing the walkway, Tom and Ginny walked straight to the next locked area. Tom hissed open again, and let Ginny through first. When he went through, he frowned. Memories from what happened 4 years before rushed through his head.

"Maybe we could talk outside?" Ginny asked

"No, I have always liked the chamber. Anyways its getting cold outside and it's the perfect temperature down here." Tom said

"You're kidding, right?" Ginny said, pulling her robe closer to her

"No. It's the perfect temperature." Tom said

"Tom, I guess the cold does not have an effect on you, huh?" Ginny said

"The cold has never really bothered me, I mean my……..never mind, now for what I wanted to discuss with you." Tom said

Ginny looked down at the floor, to the area Tom was standing. She paled a bit. He was standing on a spot that was covered with what looked like old dry blood and dry ink.

"What are you staring at love?" Tom asked, now looking down, he seemed to pale, though there was not much a difference in his coloring. Ginny then watched him mouth "oh."

* * *

-Ginny's POV-

* * *

"What is it you have to tell me?" Ginny asked

Tom moved away from the spot he was in, and moved closer to Ginny.

"Oh that. Well you see love; I really could use your help." Tom said

Ginny felt herself freeze. Tom seemed to notice, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry love. Nothing bad _should _happen to you." Tom said

"So reassuring Tom." Was all Ginny could say.

"Well, I have been thinking since you so kindly gave me such valuable information on Snape, that, hmm……Why should I give such information to my older self?" Tom started

"What I really should do is, well hold this information to myself. I know that Voldemort would never dare come to the school with Dumbledore watchful eye around, and also, if you help me with more information that he would want, I could most likely overthrow him as the all powerful leader of the deatheaters. And I most likely have advantages over him. I mean I am younger, yes he would be more of an experienced leader, but, I am the one with all the information, and information is knowledge and knowledge is power!" Tom finished, his green eyes seemed brighter when he said this.

'_After the diary incident, I have learned how to bargain in this kind of situation.'_ Thought Ginny

"What's in it for me?" Ginny asked

Tom grinned at her "I guess I'm rubbing off on you, great!"

Ginny now rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't you see?" Tom started "You're the one giving me the information, hopefully on your own free will this time……anyways, the way I see it is, for your great bit of help, you will be rewarded greatly, and what better way to reward you love, then to….."

'_Oh my gosh, if he says what I think he is going to say I will either be so shocked that I say yes, or I will fully shut down, or maybe I'll just panic.' _Thought Ginny

Tom stopped talking. He seemed to be thinking about what to say.

"What are you getting at?" Ginny then said to break an awkward silence that filled the room.

"That well, isn't it obvious Ginevra! Just think about it! If I overthrow Voldemort, think of all the opportunities that will be opened for me!" Tom said

"I'm curious Tom, if you kill your older self, would that be suicide?" Ginny asked, watching quite amused as Tom stood in even deeper thought.

"Well Tom?" Ginny asked

"I don't believe it would be…..then again, I'm not sure, of course, only you think of this one. Great now that plan just seems a bit….darker. Thank you Ginevra." Tom said

"Oh don't mention it Tom." Ginny said

She watched Tom send a glare to her.

"I guess we should continue this later." Tom said looking at Ginny, Ginny noticed his eyes seemed a bit deeper; they seemed to turn to a darker green. Ginny watched him walk a bit closer to her. She found herself walking back, but she stopped as she felt the slime covered wall on her back. '_Great, just great._' Ginny thought

* * *

Thanks for reading. _You will never guess what I've decided to do..._

:R-S:


	23. The Idiots

**Chapter 23: The idiots**_  
_

* * *

_  
"I guess we should continue this later." Tom said looking at Ginny, Ginny noticed his eyes seemed a bit deeper; they seemed to turn to a darker green. Ginny watched him walk a bit closer to her. She found herself walking back, but she stopped as she felt the slime covered wall on her back. 'Great, just great.' Ginny thought_

* * *

Tom sneered as he placed his arms around Ginny. He pulled away from her quickly, seeing a smirk on her lips.  
"How is it you always manage not to get slimed?" Ginny asked  
"Because I know the chamber." Tom started "You just always manage to get close to the walls."  
"I wonder why Tom." Ginny said, annoyed  
Tom chuckled. "I guess we better leave then."  
"How do we leave, last time Harry and Professor Dumbledors Phonix took us out, flying."  
Tom just looked at Ginny, and then took her arm with his hand, pulling her.  
He stopped once they got to a opening.  
"Lumos!" Tom said, a lazy tone in his voice  
The shadows vanished, revealing a staircase.  
"It leads up to the portrait of Salazar in the dungeons." Tom drawled  
"So, how did you discover that?"  
"Simple. I used my head in getting out of here. And the Basilisk told me." Tom said, grinning "Potter is a idiot."  
"So, how do you get in by the stairs?"  
"It's all Parselmouth Ginevra love." Tom said flatly  
"Figured. Can we go now?" Ginny asked  
"Of course, ladies first."  
"I wish you were around to teach my brothers proper manors." Ginny said in a mumble  
Tom chuckled, following Ginny up the stairs.

* * *

After placing a charm on Ginny for her robes to not be soaked in slime, Tom left her at the entrance to Gryffindor common room, then headed to send an Owl to his older self.  
Ever since Ginny saying the suicide thing, he was confused.  
_'It cant be suicide though. If I kill my older self, then I wont vanish from history...but then again, since my soul has been splinterd in many ways, who knows?' _Tom thought  
He got to the owlary, and took the letter he had written from his robes pocket. He tied it to his own owls leg, and told it where to go. He watched the bird fly far off into the distence, at a slow pace.  
The day had gone by so fast. Classes tomorrow. It was already sun-set.  
"Damn. Potions essay, and History of Magic essay." Tom muttered jogging away from the owlary. He'd have to rush down the tower, to get to the boys dorm.  
He'd need to start now. Skip dinner. He could always get dinner later, a late night snack, at least.

* * *

**Next Day.**

* * *

Tom had woken up at six am, after going to bed a 1am. He was a little tired, but use to the strange hours. Ginny would most likely be up at 7, so he had time. He changed into his uniform, and robes, and headed out of the common. As he walked through the dungeon halls, he saw something coming at him. It dropped something at his feet, and vanished. He picked up what was dropped. And read:  
_'Tom,  
Snape is one of ours.  
He's spying on Dumbledores little army.' _

At reading that, Tom set the letter on fire with imperio.  
_'Alright. So that information was pointless, but how do we know he is on our side, not spying for them?'_Tom thought.  
He rushed up the staircases, then to the floor that the Great Hall was on. He slowed down his pace, and walked into the Great Hall. The great smells of breakfest filled his sense's. He headed to the Slytherin table, spotting Ginny.  
She was yawning, and looked a little upset. He started walking to her, when he saw her eyes snap all the way open, and her head waving in a 'no'.  
"Riddly! Stay away from my sister!" Ronald Weasley shouted. Now in front of the res haired girl.  
Potter moved into the front too.  
"Yeah Riddly. Stay away from the lady, she doesnt want to be around you." Potter added  
Through the crack between the two idio...boys, Tom saw Ginny make a sour face. This caused Tom to smirk.  
"Well, gentlemen, maybe we could talk this over, I say, let the lady speak for herself."  
"I know whats good for my sister, Riddly." Ron said, turning red  
Tom walked closer, but then stopped. The two idiots had wands drawn to him.  
Tom then realized something.  
His hand moved to the Slytherin Crest on his robes, then to a tiny silver badge.  
"20 points from Gryffindor, for pulling a wand on a prefect. Another 20 points for keeping a prefect from patroll duty in the morning. Be on your way."  
Harry and Ron had shocked looks on each of there faces.  
Ginny now had a smirk on, as she walked past the two boys.  
Tom's smirk grew. Ah this was to good.  
"Go away Ronnikins and Harry, we dont want mum to send howlers, because you wont leave your little sister alone Ron, and Harry. Tom is a good friend, why would I not want to be around a friend?"  
Harry looked at Ginny.  
"I just am looking out for you well being.  
"You dont have to Harry." Ginny said flatly  
"Remember last time, we have to keep you in our sites, we dont want the chamb..."  
"GO AWAY POTTER." Ginny just said, shouting.  
Tom was even wide-eyed at this.  
"Come on Ginny love, we have plenty of space at the Slytherin table, it seems your fellow Gryffindors dont know how to treat a lady, or accept that a lady has beliefs in Hour Unity." Tom moved his arm around Ginnys shoulder, and took her right hand in his own, guiding her to the Slytherin table.  
Harry and Ron just glared at Tom.  
They really disliked him now.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 23.  
I'm really on a role with writting, lol.  
This is my early christmas gift, since my family has a christmas party today.  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Now, arent you all shocked that I've continued after these months?  
haha, I just needed to get out of that slump.  
Riddle me This will be updated soon, I'm finishing up some things.  
And check out my favorites list for some really good T/G stories!

:R-S:

Also! Check out my Live Journal, I should have so one shots, and other stories up there soon.  
Some stories that are being written are:

Sixth year of Tom Riddle : Mini series  
Stories in the T.o.M universe  
Stories in the R.m.T universe  
Random T/G fluff.

maybe I'll put these on if I like them enough.


End file.
